Shuffled
by TrulyWished
Summary: Ed has himself a little accident. EnvyEd, yaoi, mpreg, some violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Warnings: mpreg, yaoi, the odd kiss but mostly clean, and we all know Ed AND Envy have dirty mouths, so that's not really a warning.

Ok, reposting this chapter, as the first time the scene splits I used didn't feel they should work and disappeared. Sorry, at least now I know why everyone was so confused. Oops. I'm using numbers, as they should have no trouble showing up.

Chapter 1

Blankets shifted and shuffled against each other as mismatched legs slipped out. A low grunt and they hit the cold floor. "Dammit, why isn't the heat on?" Ed mumbled his way to the thermostat and tapped it in annoyance; broken again. "Fucking dorms. How do they expect soldiers to work when they freeze in their sleep?" He kept muttering to himself on the way to the showers. At least he only had to share with three other guys, unlike the new recruits.

"One of these days, I'm gonna demand a huge mansion and a yard and a maid and" Pots clanged together and he suddenly missed Al, more than usual. Cooking was so, unpredictable. At least for him. Breakfast was eaten, slowly because it really wasn't that good, and he got dressed. Nothing to do today; he'd finished his latest research project, handed in his report, and was currently between missions. A walk might be nice.

It was cool out, winter was here but the sun was out today and the snow was soft. While they didn't get much, there would be enough to be uncomfortable for him and he considered putting in for a transfer for the season. Warm air puffed against his cheek and he turned his head absently for a kiss. "Hey, you're back early."

"Hmph. Didn't even look. What if it wasn't me, huh?" A slim brow arched in annoyance.

The blond shrugged. "Of course it's you. Who else is stupid enough to walk up behind me and touch?" His mouth kicked up at the corner. "You said at least another week."

"So? I lied. I got bored and finished it up quick instead of playing. Take me home and feed me." Long dark hair disappeared suddenly under the guise of a short haired young man. A greeting was called out from a storekeeper and Ed waved back.

"Nah, you don't need to eat, you're fine. And I got some kind of sex talk from Mustang because of you. Not sure what the fuck he was trying to say, but it was because someone wanted to play games."

"No idea what you're talking about." The wicked smirk gave the lie away.

A glare was directed at the older boy and Ed closed his eyes, trying to block out the memory.

Flashback

"Edward, I believe the General has something to say to you." Meaning, Hawkeye had told him to say something.

The blond stopped at the door. "What? I don't have time for this, I have other things to do than listen to him blab." She smiled that tight little smile, the one that said her gun was just _that_ close to being drawn, and he gave in, kicking the door on the way by for good measure. "What do you want?"

"Ah, Fullmetal. Close the door, please." Slim hands steepled and dark eyes evaluated him. "Edward. Some, shall we say, concerned observations, have made their way to me." A blond brow rose and a heavy boot tapped impatiently. "Normally, I would ignore them as it is your business, but, certain people, have made it a necessity to speak with you."

"Hurry up, I have somewhere to be. You're talking in circles; say what you have to so I can go."

"Fine. There have been reports of you frequenting a certain bar and leaving with a different partner nightly. This is a cause for concern amongst your friends and"

"What! You called me in here to harass me about my sex life?" He blushed and inwardly cursed Envy and his games. His favorite recently was to shift form and let Ed try to find him. "I'm twenty years old and I would think you'd have something better to do with your time than nag me over gossip."

"They are only concerned for your health, Edward. It can be dangerous to choose multiple partners." A faint blush brushed the normally pale cheeks. "Unfortunately, I was nominated to speak with you about it. And if you get sick, it will reflect poorly on me, not to mention the paperwork involved."

Ed gritted his teeth and stood his ground. "I know what I'm doing. Thank those people for their concern and tell them to mind their own business." He spun on his heel and stalked out, glaring at the Lieutenant on his way past. By the time he'd gotten back to his lab, he'd calmed and even started to laugh at the ridiculous situation. The next morning, a small basket of chocolates was waiting by the office door when Riza got in.

End

He shook his head to clear it. "Come on, let's go see if Al is back yet." They wandered over to the small house and knocked on the door. It was flung open and a blond whirlwind blew out to hug Ed.

"Al, Al, you're home!" She suddenly realized she was looking straight into Ed's eyes, as opposed to at Al's chest. "What are YOU doing here, Ed?"

"Well, geez, hello to you too, Winry. Guess Al's not home yet, huh?" Blue eyes rolled at him and he was waved in. Envy stayed on the steps, idly kicking the snow piles by the cement; he never went in.

"You should bring your friend in, it's cold." A piece of cake was wrapped up for both men.

"Naw, he isn't much for people. We just stopped by to see if Al was in yet. Tell him I stopped by? Thanks, Win. See you later." An extra bit of cake found its way into his mouth on the way to the door and a wrench was ducked. "Nyah!" Flying tools followed him down the path, Envy on his heels.

"Why can't you end a visit without us running like crazy, huh?" A grab was made for the wrapped treat and Ed held it away with a teasing grin.

"How much fun would that be? Let's go home; bet it tastes better in bed." The blond took off, racing down the street with his lover right behind him.

1234567890

"I'm heading out next week. Be gone for about a month; you gonna be here when I get back?" Ed talked around his mouthful of toast.

Slim shoulders shrugged and his lover ate some more. Ed sighed and shook his head. "Fine, I'm going in today, there's some stuff I wanted check out before I leave. Wanna come?" Another shrug. Gold eyes rolled and he stood, grabbed his bag and headed out. Soft steps fell into time with his and he could see the usual slim brunette beside him. A small grin was hidden immediately and they walked in silence.

"I'll just be a minute, have to get those notes and check on Gabs." Envy continued prodding the jars of liquid. "Don't break anything this time, ok?" A slim hand flipped him off and he chuckled as he entered the lab.

"Major Elric, sir. I wasn't aware you were coming in today." His assistant looked flustered and a stray uniform cap under a chair provided the reason.

"Obviously." He twirled it on a finger. "Anybody I know?" She blushed brightly and looked at the floor. "Ah, relax. No big deal, just don't break anything. Or have him in when I'm here. And call me Edward, please. That Major Elric crap is so weird sounding." The cap was tossed over and a friendly grin made her blush more. "Have you seen those notes Mustang sent over yesterday?"

Before she could answer, a tremor shook the ground. "I swear, if he started somethi…"

The door slammed open. "Brat, what was that?"

Beakers shook off shelves and crashed to the floor, spreading glass everywhere. "Shit. Look after her." He ran to the door and looked down the hall, searching for familiar faces in the crowd. A young alchemist was snagged by the collar. "What's happening?"

"Something's wrong in the chimera lab. Lights were flashing and the place has been ordered evacuated." Ed released him with instructions to get the outer doors widened and waded through to get to the inner door. A clap and it widened, easing the flow of people a little. He slipped in and worked his way against the flow to the hallway connecting the chimera labs, collecting two structural specialists on the way.

"We need to seal the area, contain it until we can investigate safely. You take the East walls and you take the South. I'll handle the West and North. Go around and thicken the walls and seal the doors and windows as soon as you get there."

"But, what about the people left inside? Shouldn't we try and get them out?" Ed looked away.

"If they aren't out by now, they aren't coming out. We can't help them but we have to protect those we can. We don't know what happened but if it gets worse or something else happens, more people might be affected. Let's go." The newer alchemists still hesitated. "If anyone gives you trouble, send them to me, I'll handle it. Now MOVE!" They took off to their areas, instinctively obeying a more experienced commander.

"Damn kids." He ignored the fact that both men were older than he by a few years. Another shudder ran through the building and he clapped and pressed his hands to the floor, using the concrete to reinforce the walls and moving them closer together. One area done. He moved on, running until he came to a clear spot and clapped again. The third place he stopped at he could make out the flashing purple lights from the lab. 'One last shot should do it.' His hands clapped loudly but running steps made him turn his head to look behind him.

"Get rid of it!" Roy's figure raced towards him and he frowned. 'Get rid of what?' The power gathering between his hands glowed blue, then changed and his eyes widened and turned purple in the reflected light. He tried to shove it into the floor but it was too late. It exploded into whips of light as the taller figure slammed into him, taking him to the floor and covering his body.

The rebounding energy hit the body covering him again and again. One strand made it through and the blond's body stiffened and he screamed until he passed out.

1234567890

A low moan woke Ed and he tried to sit up to see who it was. The pounding in his head informed him it was probably him. Al's voice came to him. "Just stay still. You're at the hospital. They said you were fine physically but we had to wait for you to wake up." A warm hand gripped his and he squeezed back lightly.

"Where's Mustang? He was there." His eyes cracked open enough to see the dark brown eyes change to violet and back. "Oh. It was you. What were they doing down there?"

"Aww, no thank you?" A cocky grin Al would never have used appeared. "I'll get it later. They were screwing with some form of red water, using chimeras as fuel and experiments. They set off a backlash of some sort; got most of the lab staff and a few of the close-by labs. It was pretty gross." Ed flinched at that; if Envy thought it was gross, it was bad.

A nurse opened the door and strode in, a needle kit in hand. "Feeling better, Major Elric?" She prepared a shot and Ed started wiggling for the other side of the bed. "Now, hold still. This will only take a second." Her hand replaced Envy's and pinned him to the bed.

"I don't think that's necessary, really. I feel fine." He tried to talk his way out of it but she just smiled and slid it in. By the time he managed a whimper, it was over and his brother's grin mocked him. When she was gone, he glared at the younger blond. "Can you at least pick something else? What if Al does show up?"

"One, they won't let anyone other than family in, and two, he won't. They're keeping this hushed up; wouldn't do for the military to be performing experiments of an unsavory type now would it?" A gentle hand brushed his hair back and Ed leaned up a little. "Ready for a doctor? We'll have him look you over and get you home." He nodded gratefully and closed his eyes for a second.

An hour later, the doctor came to see him and ran some basic tests. Miraculously, there were no physical problems, other than the headache, and he didn't even seem to have a concussion. The blond was cleared and insisted on heading in to give a report before going home.

His lover shifted to his favorite form for wandering the base and glared at anyone who even looked like they might slow them down. Roy and Hawkeye were the only ones in the office and took his oral report, Riza taking notes so a formal one could be written up for him to sign while Roy listened and talked on the phone at the same time. He was determined to find out who sanctioned that work and drag them down; this was his base damn it all.

It only took an hour to finish the report but Ed was exhausted when he left and his superior offered to call him a car. To avoid questions about his companion, he refused and Envy ended up carrying him halfway home when his legs gave out.

1234567890

The next morning, he was up and running just like always, earning himself a swat on the ass from his partner. "Go back to sleep. Damn pest, you're too loud."

"Come on, get up. I want to go back in to start fixing my lab up. Bet those idiots broke every beaker in the place." A slim arm wrapped around his waist and hauled him back.

"No. We're staying here today; you need to rest AND you still owe me. So, as part of my payment, you will stay in bed today, leaving only to get me food." Blond brows met and full lips parted. They were covered and a quick tongue slid in. "No arguing." Gold rolled but he stripped again and crawled back into bed to curl around his lover.

His last week in town was mostly spent in bed; Envy was demanding, claiming if he was going to be gone for a month, he had to make up for it in advance.

Review! Review Review Review. Or, you know, don't. Either is fine, but it's nice if I know people are reading, makes me happy. And I'm a lot more pleasant when I'm happy 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own FMA

Warnings: same as first, violence

Chapter 2

The train whistled its last call and the petite blond hauled his suitcase along, running for the door. 'Late, late, damn it all anyways.' The pretty redhead beside him wasn't helping, her long hair bouncing as she ran, keeping time with other, more obvious assets. As they hit the gate, she twirled him around to plant an open mouthed kiss on him, pressing close. The porter grinned and waved him forward; it was a common sight for the small State Alchemist to get a goodbye kiss. And well worth holding the train for, in his opinion.

Ed was almost purple with embarrassment. He did this every time and it didn't get any less humiliating. The porter clapped a friendly hand on his back. "Pretty little thing. Don't blame you a bit for wanting to wait until the last minute." The blush got darker. He mumbled and handed over the ticket. His seat was in the back and reasonably isolated; good, maybe he'd finally make it through the folder Mustang had given him last week.

Pages flipped as he scanned the background contents before coming to his actual assignment. "WHAT! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" The other passengers moved further away and avoided that compartment for the rest of the trip.

Roy looked at the clock and snickered to himself. 'Right about now, Fullmetal. Wonder how many phones you'll wreck before you actually get around to calling me?'

The answer was three; Ed had a bad habit of holding the receiver with his auto-mail hand and crushed them when he was upset. "Mustang. What the fuck kind of mission is this?" The words were gritted out evenly, rage shivering though the line.

"Why, Fullmetal, it is a mission vital to the security of the country. Surely you realize that group can not be allowed to remain in power, torturing those people to ensure their cooperation." The older man nibbled his lip, waiting for the explosion.

"Blah, blah, don't give me that shit. That's not the part I'm asking about. Why do I have to infiltrate their group as a GIRL?" If alchemy could travel through phone lines, Roy had no doubt he'd be an interesting shape right about now.

"Well, I thought you'd go as a woman, but if you feel a girl is the best you can do, what with your... deficiencies… and all, I suppose it'll do." For a second he thought they would have a new record of broken phones but the blond controlled himself. "The plain truth is that they're waiting for a man to come after them. We don't have any female alchemists with enough experience and as varied talents as you and you are the best choice. Report in when you get back, Edward. We're waiting for you." He hung up gently and proceeded to laugh himself to the point of crying.

1234567890

Ed muttered away to himself. Two weeks and nothing. Sure he'd seen them around, but all they did was come in, threaten the locals, have a few drinks, and take off. And he'd been cleaning rooms and serving tables at the inn. In a dress. His hair was in a high pony-tail and his butt was sore from all the slaps it'd gotten. Unfortunately, he'd already been fired from one job for breaking the prick's nose and this was the only other inn in town.

This was so boring; how was he supposed to find out anything anyways? His head jerked around to look out the window. There, that was the Boss, he was sure of it. A burly man with short black hair and a thick beard turned to look back at him and he bounced away from the window. 'Shit.'

They came in and a table cleared for them immediately. The other girl went to serve them and was sent away. "Terry? They, ah, asked for you." Her eyes were huge and Ed tried to smile at her. "Be careful, ok?" He nodded reassuringly and headed out with his best 'I'm pretty and ready to serve you' smile.

Not even one hand came near him and they were incredibly polite, which made him even more nervous. The Boss was charming, or at least thought he was, and Ed tried to be polite back without encouraging him. Didn't work so well. They left with the promise to come back the next day to see him and he smiled and tried not to be sick.

Four days of return visits before the man asked him to sit with them. He refused politely and was dragged down to sit in his lap anyways. At least the top he'd made held up to the light groping and he struggled an appropriate amount until they got tired of playing with him and let go. Once they'd gone, the blond escaped to the backroom to calm down. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he certainly hoped Mustang hadn't meant for him to sleep with these idiots, 'cause it wasn't happening. 'Ok, calm down. Tomorrow, I'll take them on. Just beat them up a bit and hand them over to the locals. Enough of this 'infiltrate' crap.'

He let his hair down and braided it quickly before starting for his apartment. "You should have been more friendly little lady." He barely had time to register the voice before a sweet smelling cloth covered his nose and mouth. His body felt light and the ground moved under his eyes before they closed.

Whispers woke him in the dark and he tried to roll over to find he was tied by the flesh ankle to the bed. "Hi. How do you feel? You've been out for awhile." A soft voice came from his left.

"Head hurts. Where are we?" As his eyes adjusted, he could make out a large room and several young women. He recognized one or two from town.

"Not sure, wherever those assholes stay when they're not harassing us."

"Sharon, shut up. What if they hear you?"

"Who cares? They're gonna kill us anyways." She tossed her head. "I'd rather they get pissed and kill me right away."

The blond groaned as he sat up. "No one is going to die. We're out of here, just give me a second." He flinched when a light flared and loud voices spoke before the light disappeared again. "Tell me everything you know about the layout and how many there are."

"Who are you? You just showed up in town a few weeks ago, what can you do?" The second voice from before was back, whispering so quietly he almost couldn't hear her.

"I'm a State Alchemist. Now tell me everything." Sharon gasped and pushed up against his side.

"Really? Thank God. I knew the military would send someone to help us. There are about thirty of them. We're in the back room of this place, at least from what we can see." She stopped and took a deep breath, sketching an outline of the bit she knew while she talked. "They showed up last night, just like every month, demanding a dozen women and when we refused, they started torturing people. I need to get home, my boyfriend was one of the ones who fought. I have to know if he's alive." Ed nodded and considered a plan to get them out with the least amount of casualties. He was good, but thirty experienced fighters were a bit much for even him.

"Got it. Okay, can you keep a watch for them? I'm gonna get loose. Are you guys tied down?" They shook their heads and huddled around him, one girl watching the door. A soft clap and he was free. Another clap and the chains changed into a wind up mouse. "Here, take it over and set it loose near the door. I want as much noise as possible. We're going straight through here." He pointed to the wall beside the bed.

"But, where does it go? We don't know where we are, what if there's nothing on the other side?"

"There is. Put your hand on it; it vibrates when a door is slammed. From the layout you described, it should go outside. The door is close, so we'll just go through here, and I'll close it off behind us. Simple." At least he hoped it would be. He ripped his skirt to around his knees for mobility and waved the woman forward.

The mouse was released, screaming broke out, and the guards came running. Ed knocked them out and opened the wall behind him. The door was directly across the room from them and Sharon led while he took out the two guards. The door opened easily and he sent the women ahead. His back itched; it was too easy for someone that the locals hadn't been able to apprehend alone. The last woman passed him and he followed her only to find the rest of the gang outside, grinning broadly and surrounding his charges.

"Well, well, didn't know they had such pretty little alchemists these days." The dark man stepped forward and smirked.

"Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, ya know?" The blond changed his arm to a short blade. "Sharon, take them back." A quick burst of speed brought him up beside the Boss and he swiped at him. The group attacked and he used every bit of speed and agility he'd earned in the past to stay ahead and bring their attention to him. Anyone who went after the women was cut off and forced to defend themselves. There were just too many and he was worn down. One finally got behind him and a lucky shot sent him flying forward to be kicked down. His hands were forced behind his back, a piece of cloth into his mouth, and he glared up at his captors.

"Such a pretty little thing. A shame about the others but we'll pick them up tomorrow. After tonight, they won't put up much of a fight." Gold widened and he laughed. "Yeah, they'll think twice about defying us again. Only killed a few but the rest will remember."

One of the men holding the blond down slid his hands over his body and stopped at his thighs. "Ah, Boss? This ain't no girl." Ed wriggled around and kicked at him but his shirt was ripped off and he was inspected. The tattered skirt came off next and he was left in his boxers.

"Well, even more interesting. Not my usual type but life is about variety, no?" The blond swallowed as he laughed again.

A voice spoke up from the back. "I'll take him."

"Who said that?" A slender red head stepped forward. "You. Fuck off, he's mine."

"Nah, I think I'll still take him. He's pretty, just my type, you know?" Slim hips cocked arrogantly and a smirk played over the sharp features. A cigarette bobbed as he spoke and smoke drifted in little circles.

"You think you can take me? You didn't even help in town; you're weak." A sharp grin and the more delicate looking man flowed forward.

"Do you think so? How amusing." The grin widened and Ed realized who it was. He struggled, whining loudly to warn the larger man but was shoved down roughly. Red eyes surveyed him briefly. "Careful, I like my toys unbroken."

The dark beard twitching was the only warning before the man attacked, his knife sliding deeply into the flat stomach. The red head didn't even flinch, just grinned and pulled it out. The other men backed away, nervously watching the outcome. A blur of movement and three men were down. The rest bolted and were caught easily, laughter ringing out in the night air. When it was done, Ed was lifted into slender, familiar arms and carried past the unconscious bodies.

"Here we go." The homunculus grinned at him and tied his foot again. Mismatched arms were free and Ed moved to clap but his arm was captured and held out. A flick of the switch and it slid off, his eyes crossing with pain. "Now be a good boy and stay here." He strolled off, arm in hand. The blond could hear him rummaging around and he was back with a bottle of liquid. A good portion was poured down Ed's throat and his lover sat and petted his hair until the drug took effect, knocking him out.

The stray thought that he was getting really tired of waking up with drug induced headaches wandered through Ed's mind as he focused on the walls around him He felt slightly giddy and it occurred to him that he should stop getting into stupid situations, then his head wouldn't hurt. A little giggle shocked him back to himself; Edward Elric didn't giggle like that dammit!

Daylight came in through the open door and he felt around and found a hair clip. It was used to draw a quick array in the dirt floor and he was free. His arm was in the next room, sitting on a table and he reattached it, gritting his teeth firmly to keep from crying out.

Nausea forced him to take a break until he could stand again. Damn drugs; he was going to kick that prick's ass for this. Just to be safe, he changed his arm to a blade and kept low, checking around each corner before turning, looking for the place's owners.

Nothing, not a sign of anyone. The door to outside was still open, the way it had been left when Envy carried him in. He peered around the edge; looks clear. A few steps brought him out and he looked around. At first his eyes didn't register what he was seeing and passed them by. He blinked, then shook his head. As the images were starting to make sense, white and green-tinted black filled his vision.

"You're up faster than I thought you'd be."

He swallowed, those couldn't be…"Envy, what did you do?" He looked around, his vision blurring from tears.

"Not much. Just played with them a little." Gentle arms wrapped around his blond. "I thought you'd sleep longer."

"And, and that excuses you? What were you thinking? This is, this is" His mouth worked but he couldn't think of anything to say. His face was wet with tears and his stomach failed him. His knees hit the ground as he threw up, over and over. The images were glued to his eyelids and every time he closed his eyes he threw up again.

A small part of his brain noted there was little blood; the bodies were twisted and deformed, but there was little blood. That thought made him sick again. His lover, that made him feel ill too, lifted him up and carried him back inside. He was laid on the bed and water brushed his lips. "How, how could you?"

Dark hair tilted as he considered. "It's what I do. I'm good at it and it's fun, so I do it." Violet examined the tears still falling. "Don't tell me you cared about them? They would have killed you, after they raped and tortured you. And they would have been executed if you managed to turn them over to the military. I just saved them the trouble and enjoyed myself a little."

Ed just turned away and curled around himself. He flinched away from the light pet to his hair and listened to Envy move away. His head ached and his stomach roiled; how could this have happened? They were all dead, horribly, because of him. A blanket draped over him and the taller boy cuddled him. When he fought weakly, he got a smack to the rear. "Stay still, I'm not leaving. You know, they're kinda lucky. Just think, if they hurt you, they'd still be alive." A malicious grin teased and the blond shuddered. "If it helps, it was pretty quick. I was trying to finish before you woke up."

"Why? Why did you kill them? You beat them so easily, you could have just turned them over."

"I already told you, I wanted to. And, I figured you'd be less pissed if I played with guys like these. They tortured those people in town, you know. Not well, they kinda sucked at it really, but they still tried." He looked down at the bowed head. "Guess you're still pretty pissed." A deep sigh. "Sleep and we'll go in and send out the locals later."

Ed stumbled into town on his own, refusing to let Envy touch him again. Just having him near was making him nauseous. The local police headed out to collect the bodies and he collapsed in his bed to try to sleep off the memories. The older boy was there when he woke, sitting by the window. The blond watched him for a few minutes. "Why were you there?"

Dark hair turned to him and the violet eyes were shuttered. "Got bored."

"Why were you there, Envy?"

"I was bored by myself, so I thought I'd come see you. When I got here, you were all dressed up pretty, so I decided to hang out and watch you work a little." Nothing showed in the blank gaze. "I looked through your file before you left; I knew you were after that gang, so I joined. Figured you'd come to me eventually." A lazy grin snuck through. "Didn't get to the part about the dress, though. Why don't you dress like that for me?"

"You prick, I didn't do it 'cause I wanted to! I had to! Asshole." For a second, he forgot what had happened. The victorious grin brought him back to the moment. Blond bangs fell forward and hid the expressive eyes. "I, I just can't, believe you did that. It was, horrible." Pale hands slid up his cheeks to tangle in his bangs and push them back.

"It's done. Let it go, it wasn't your fault, I did it by myself. Blame it all on me." A soft kiss brushed his lips and they opened by habit, seeking comfort. Warmth licked his lips and pulled away. "Come to sleep." The blond was pushed down and covered with a blanket.

He threw up twice during the night and both times Envy was there holding his hair back and helping him rinse his mouth with water. The next week wasn't any better; spent giving reports and throwing up between. Finally, they were allowed to leave. Ed spent the entire train ride in the bathroom.

Again, please review, even if to say you don't particularly like it. Which is ok, really, as long as you read it and have an opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own FMA

Warnings: same as first

Chapter 3

Ed fidgeted, anxiously folding a piece of paper over and over while he waited. Envy would be back soon and he had to do it tonight, before he backed down. Every day these past two weeks he'd thrown up as soon as he got up, and he was certain it was because of his soon to be ex lover. Whenever he saw him, he caught glimpses of twisted bodies and his stomach rolled. Like it was doing now. The only time they touched was when the blond was too weak from sickness to fight.

Clipped steps echoed in the hall and he recognized his own slightly uneven gait. The door opened easily under the key and was closed softly. "You awake, Runt? I brought supper."

"Envy. We can't do this anymore. I can't." His voice trembled a little but he moved forward. "Don't come here again."

The older boy stopped and looked over his shoulder from where he'd set the food. "What?" A heavy sigh. "Pest, you're tired, you've been sick. Come and eat, then we'll go to bed."

"No. You make me sick! Every day, I wake up, see you, and am sick until you leave." Slow tears started to fall.

"Why? Because of those guys? Didn't bother you before, until you saw it." He stalked forward to press his hands to the chair arms. "I did worse for centuries and you didn't care. Out of sight, out of mind." Purple glared down at him. "Little hypocrite. You just can't admit what I am."

Dark hair brushed his cheek as the older boy threw himself backwards, away from the blond. "Find me when you change your mind." He stomped to the door and slammed out, heavy footsteps pounding down the stairs.

Ed just set his head on the table and cried until Al showed up to check on him. "Brother, what's wrong?" Gentle hands brushed his hair and rubbed his shoulders.

The older blond sniffled and turned into the supportive shoulder. "I, I told him not to come back."

"Oh, Ed." He hugged his brother tightly, trying to squeeze the pain away.

"I –hic- I told him he made me sick, and, and" He broke off sobbing again and Al just held him, letting him cry as much as he wanted. "He, he said I was, a hypocrite, that I didn't care about things like that before, but I did, I DID, I just, just couldn't say anything, because I wanted him here, and I hate that he did those things, and I miss him already. I wish he didn't do things like that, or that he was at least sorry, but he's not, and I can't live with that, but I want him back so much, I"

"Shh, shh, Brother, it's alright. Everything will be fine." The larger body rocked gently. "I think you should talk to him, tell him if you want him back. I know you love him, and he loves you too. Maybe, if you asked, he'd stop." Solid arms lifted the smaller body and carried him to bed. Ed cuddled in the blanket and sniffled to himself while his brother called Winry and told her he was staying.

Al rolled over, searching for the warm body that should have been beside him. "Win?" Retching came from the bathroom and he remembered he'd stayed with his brother for the night. He was on his feet and at the closed door in seconds. "Brother? What's wrong? Are you ok?" He rattled the doorknob frantically. "Let me in!" Ed was almost never sick and even if he was, he'd rather be shot than throw up.

"Go away Al. It'll be gone in a bit." The older blond wiped his mouth and sat back to rest for a second. 'Why? I thought if he was gone, this wouldn't happen.' He ignored Al's questions and continued with his morning routine. Finally, he was done and opened the door, only to be engulfed in concerned arms and dragged back to bed.

"I'm calling in for you, you obviously need to rest." Blankets were tucked firmly in around him despite his struggles.

"No, I'm fine. It happens every morning, I'll be ok for a while now." Brown eyes blinked at him.

"How long has this been happening?"

"A couple of weeks. I thought it was because of what he did, but I guess not." The metal hand ran self-consciously through his hair. "It always goes away after a little, so it's not that bad."

"You've been sick every day for weeks? And you didn't tell me! I can't believe you, you're going to a doctor, right now." He was hauled back out of bed and a shirt was dragged over his head.

"Ah! Al, stop. I'm not going to the doctor. I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me. I feel ok." The younger brother stopped trying to force him into his pants.

Narrowed eyes glared up at him. "If you aren't better by next week, I'm taking you if I have to carry you." Ed patted the air in front of him.

"Fine, fine, if I'm not better in a week, I'll go. What a pain." He grinned down and Al grinned back at him.

"Do you want something to eat?" A quick nod and the younger blond headed out to scavenge something from the mostly empty kitchen.

Ed took a minute to rub his head and think. What if he really was sick and it wasn't Envy's fault? Maybe Al was right, he should talk to him again. But, his killing did bother him, didn't it? It hadn't seemed as big a deal before, as long as he didn't do it anymore. Maybe he was just a hypocrite. A tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away angrily. Damn it, why was this so hard?

A loud bang from the kitchen made him jump and he wiped his face and finished dressing quickly. A bright smile was pasted on before he headed off to start his day.

Another week of daily sickness passed, but he managed to hide it from Al, who had started showing up in the mornings. Ed discovered it wasn't time related, and if he got up early, he would be done by the time Al showed. The second week didn't go so well, he was just too tired to get up early. The third time Al caught him, an appointment was made. It took a week to get in and the doctor was brusque; Ed hated him on sight.

"Well, boy? What's the problem?" The man practically tapped his foot.

Both blonds bristled at him but Ed remained calm, Al's hand in his. "Well, I've been throwing up daily for almost a month now. It passes in a bit, usually about half an hour, sometimes as long as an hour. After, I feel fine." The doctor hmmd and grunted.

"Have you changed your diet? Had any accidents lately?"

"No, I still eat the same as before. There was an alchemy accident a month and a half ago, but they said I was fine. No injuries." Gold shifted away. "There was, an incident on my last mission. I thought I was sick from that, it was really bad, a lot of people died."

The man just grunted at him. "No other symptoms? Headaches, tiredness, cramps?"

"Sometimes, but I get headaches a lot anyways. No cramps, except in the mornings for a little. I have been extra tired lately, but I work a lot." He shifted a little and waited for the diagnosis.

"Uh huh. Go with the nurse, she'll have you give some samples." He was ushered out and gave a urine sample to the friendly nurse, blushing slightly. The two young men waited for the results, chatting quietly.

A loud voice in the hall caught their attention. "That's impossible. You must have confused them with someone else's. Go get another one." The nurse was back and requested another sample, which was given. The doctor stomped back in. "We'll need some blood tests. Farah will take four vials, the results will be back in a week." The door slammed behind him.

Gold and brown blinked after him. "That's it, I'm out of here."

"Brother, no. Come on, let her take the samples, we'll get the results back and find someone else for treatment, ok? We're already here, after all." A firm hand held him back and he glared but sat down again. The young brunette was quick, hitting the vein on the first try and the vials were filled in seconds. An appointment was made for in a week and Ed stretched as they left, grateful to be freed again. Doctor's offices always smelled funny to him.

"What do you think is impossible?" Al shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe she really did mix up the samples. They didn't say anything; I'm sure it was just a mistake."

1234567890

Blond hair waved in the wind and Ed hunched against the cold while he walked to the park and wandered to Envy's favorite spot. It was starting to get dark and he couldn't see very well, peering up into the thick branches.

"Envy? Are you here?" A bit of loose snow swirled around his legs and he shivered. 'Please be here.'

"Are you stupid? What are you doing out here like that?" Their noses were almost touching and Ed jumped back, slipping and landing on his butt. Envy swung down from his perch and changed to a large form with a thick coat. The coat came off and was held out. "Here."

It was taken gratefully and wrapped tightly around the small shivering body. "Thank you. I, ah, I was looking for you."

"Yeah, I kinda figured it out when you started calling for me." The blond blushed.

"Um, I, wanted to say sorry. I was upset, that you killed them. And it does bother me that you killed people before. I guess I just tried not to think about it, hoping it would go away. I, I wanted you around so much, I still do. I" Gold peeked up but he still jumped when Envy wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in.

"Let me guess, you want me to come back and not kill people, right?" Soft bangs nodded against his chin. A heavy sigh ruffled them and blew hot air over Ed's chilled cheeks. I won't kill people when you're around. You really were supposed to sleep for a few more hours." Soft hair moved again and he tangled a hand in the base of the braid. "And I'll try to avoid it in general. Come on, let's go home."

Ed snuggled and walked slowly. He wasn't entirely sure he could do it, but at least he'd have tried.

1234567890

The doctor arrived scowling and Al immediately took his brother's hand. "You should have brought your boyfriend."

"Boy, boyfriend? I don't really have one." Ed blushed and looked at the floor. He'd never thought of Envy as his boyfriend before.

"Huh. Well, isn't that nice. Don't even know who the father is, do you?" Ed's mouth worked silently and Al was on his feet defending him.

"Apologize to Ed! That was rude and uncalled for. You have no right to say anything like that." Ed's hand on his shirt turned his head to look down.

"What are you talking about? Father of what?" Gold was trained on the ground, waiting for the answer.

"Of the baby, of course. I don't know how you did it, but you are definitely pregnant. Didn't the girl who showed you in tell you?" Al's mouth worked and he collapsed in his seat and they both stared and shook their heads. "Oh, well, you are. About two months according to the blood workup. We did multiple tests to confirm it. Never seen anything like it, but you said there was an accident a couple of months ago, right?" Ed nodded. "Well, that's probably it then. Bloody alchemists." He shook his head in disgust and Al glared at him. "So, what do you want to do? Usually, I wouldn't recommend this route, but being male and single, it might be best to terminate the pregnancy now. There is a slim chance, a very, very slim chance, of carrying to term with a high risk to yourself. It's up to you, of course, but that is my recommendation."

"No! He couldn't do that! Right, Brother?" Al's eyes widened when Ed didn't answer. "Brother, no, please. At least think about it for a few days."

A small smile teased the corners of the older blond's mouth. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right Al. I can't do that, I have to try." He looked up to see the doctor shake his head. "This is my choice, right? Well, I choose to try. What do I have to do?"

"I'll send you to a gynecologist, she'll be able to help you out. She does deliveries regularly and specializes in cesarean deliveries." He scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Al. "You'll need to go in immediately, it's important to get care as soon as possible, especially with a high risk pregnancy." He stood and moved to the door; he turned, his hand on the knob. "Congratulations, young man, and good luck." The door shut softly behind him.

"Brother, I, wow, um" The taller stammered and a gentle hand rubbed his shoulder.

"It's ok, I know." He took a deep breath. "Well, shouldn't be too surprised, huh? This is exactly the kind of stupid shit that would happen to me. We just have to see this doctor, right? And she'll tell us what to do." He grinned a bit. "If she doesn't kick us out on our asses for lying."

"Oh, I'm sure she wouldn't! She'll be nice, and if she isn't, we'll find one that is!" Enthusiasm brightened the youngest's eyes. "This is amazing, you'll be a father. And, and I'll be an uncle!" He giggled at the thought. "Let's go see that doctor right now!"

Ed laughed at his happiness and gathered his things. "Sure, let's go." A thought occurred to him. "What the hell am I supposed to tell Envy?"

"Don't worry, he'll be thrilled. I know it! We gotta tell Winry, this is so exciting!" The blond bounced out the door, holding it impatiently, then dragging his brother along.

"Hey, careful there. Pregnant guy here." Ed teased and Al turned bright red and let go.

"I, I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you, right? You're ok?" The older laughed at his expression.

"Of course, I'm kidding you dork. I'm still me, tough as hell, too stubborn to back down." A lazy grin and wink were met with a bright hug.

The specialist's office was only a ten minute walk away and they shook the snow off their boots and spoke with the receptionist. There was an opening in an hour, so they waited, talking quietly and filling out the admission forms.

A handsome woman with dark brown hair of about fifty stepped into the room and walked over. "Edward Elric? And your younger brother, Alphonse?" She looked at Ed and Al in turn and Ed decided he loved her; he could count the people who guessed right the first time on a single hand. They nodded and she motioned them after her. "I'm Doctor Elsha Devans." They sat and looked at each other for a minute.

"Well. This is interesting. I just got off the phone with Dr. Katil from down the street and he assures me that you are in fact pregnant. I have a few questions about your general health and I'd like to do an examination." Ed licked his lips and nodded again. "Alright, let's start with your job. It says here you are both State Alchemists, is that correct?" Nods. "You work mostly research now, Edward?" He nodded slightly.

"I run the odd mission, but mostly research. Specializing in medical applications and chemical breakdowns."

"Hmm. It says both parents are deceased. Any diseases that I should be aware of?"

Al answered for him. "Mom had heart problems. She died when we were 9 and 10. Dad died a few years ago, in an accident."

She just nodded and made notes. "And you are single, Edward?"

"Ah, well, not really. I just, we were never really very formal, dating and things like that. We're just together, I guess." He fidgeted and squeezed Al's hand tightly.

"Hmm, well I would suggest telling your partner as soon as possible. It will be a shock, so try to be understanding if they don't take it very well at first, alright? You won't be able to go on missions from now on. I'll write you a note for your superior officer and I can be reached any time during the day." They nodded at her. "You need to limit your exposure to chemicals, fumes, and large scale alchemy. I understand it can be a shock to the body and those are to be avoided at all costs. This will not be easy, for either of you." Dark eyes examined them carefully. "You are absolutely certain you want to do this? I'm not encouraging you otherwise, but it is a big responsibility and a lot of work. Even a low risk pregnancy can be dangerous and difficult."

Al gasped when his hand was squeezed hard enough to turn the tips of his fingers white. "I want to, this is my responsibility and I will take care of it. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." The famed Elric stubbornness showed through. Al nodded and she smiled for the first time.

"Excellent. I'm very excited for you and we'll do our best to make sure you both come through in good health." They blinked at the sudden change. "Hop up here and take off your shirt, let's have a look at you." She patted the table and Ed stood slowly, slipping his shirt over his head. Soft hands turned him and ran over his shoulders and down his sides to his stomach. "Good, looks like you have a good base to work from. Staying in shape is important, but nothing heavy. Plenty of walking, swimming might be something to think about." Her hands massaged his stomach gently to get a feel for future changes. His breathing and pulse rate were checked while she asked questions about his weight, physical symptoms, and emotional state.

"Alright. So far you look like you're in good condition to continue. Here's a list of foods to help you balance your diet and I'd like to see you in two weeks. Alphonse, why don't you go make the appointment and grab the information package for new mothers, I'd like to speak with your brother." Al slipped out, leaving Ed sitting looking at the floor.

Her chair scraped on the floor as Elsha scooted over to sit beside him. "Edward, if anything is bothering you, you can tell me. Anything you tell me is confidential, I can't tell anyone else. I'm here to help you, we'll get through this together, ok?" He nodded a little. "If you like, you can bring in your partner, I can help explain things a little." A small shrug. "Alright, it's up to you. Would you like to talk about the birth now or next time?"

"Next time, please." He hunched his shoulders and set a hand on his stomach. "This, is real, right? I'm really having a baby?"

"Yes, you are. Everyone feels like that at first. You'll probably feel a little insecure and overly emotional for a bit, but you have your brother, your partner and me, not to mention your friends and family. We're all here for you. In a couple of months you'll really be able to see it and you might even feel it move a bit. We'll talk about what to expect as the time comes, so you aren't too surprised." She patted his hand. "Feel ok?"

He smiled a bit and nodded before standing to grab his coat and head out to meet Al. They waved and headed out, wading through the snow back to Al's place. Ed wanted to tell Envy before anyone else and Al managed to stop wiggling long enough to agree not to tell Winry.

It took almost a week before the older blond could figure out what to say, and get the courage to say it.

Yay, another chapter down. Review, please! I feel like such a praise whore L


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own FMA

Warnings: same as first, violence

Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it very much and I'm so glad you enjoy it!

Chapter 4

"You're lying." Ed gaped at him. That was the last response he'd expected.

"I am not! You think I would make something this stupid up?" His fingers flexed; control, don't get upset, it's bad for the baby.

Envy's coping mechanism kicked in and he changed forms, sliding into a slim, scholarly looking redhead. "I, as you have so charmingly pointed out several times, am not alive. Therefore, I cannot create life, with you or anyone else. Meaning that, if you are indeed pregnant, which is impossible in the first place, it cannot be mine." Gold eyes blinked at him as he flipped his head and looked down his nose. "You, my darling little boy, have obviously been straying. Go back to whoever it was and whine to them."

The blond's mouth worked and sound finally came out. "You fucking bastard. If you don't want the responsibility, just say so. Don't go trying to make it sound like I would cheat on you." He stomped over to the door and yanked it open. "Get out. Come back if you feel like acting like an adult for once." Forms shifted again to show a brunette with glasses. He slid forward, purposely nudging Ed out of his way and strode down the walkway, not even looking back once.

The younger man stood in the doorway, partially in shock. He hadn't actually expected his lover to leave. Fine. He didn't need him, he could do this alone. 'Fuck you, Envy.'

1234567890

He couldn't do this alone. As much as it galled him to admit it, there were simply too many things to be done; doctor's appointments, fixing a nursery of some sort, shopping, and cravings from hell, not to mention being sick for the past two months. And work on top of it all. Al tried to help but he was only sixteen and still had his own missions to run. Winry was still not talking to him and he hadn't told anyone else.

Al had been shocked at first but thrilled; a new baby was a big deal, even if it was his brother having it. At least he'd understood that these things can happen. Winry was less amused. She conked him over the head twice before Al got in the way and even he got whacked a few times. Then, she proceeded to tell him all about what an idiot he was before stomping off and heading home. After that, he hadn't really felt secure telling anyone.

Most mornings were spent throwing up and trying to sleep off the nausea before he dragged himself into the office and the lab. At least no one bothered him if he felt like sleeping, which he did, frequently. Though Gabby was getting annoyed with him avoiding doing any actual experiments. 'Guess I'll have to tell someone. Can barely hide my stomach as it is.' There was a definite bump now, Elsha said he was putting on weight a little more quickly than usual but not a big deal. He was grateful it was just moving into spring and he could still wear bulky clothes without looking too suspicious.

"Good afternoon, First Lieutenant." Hawkeye looked up from her work and smiled at the unusually polite young man standing before her.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Edward. How are you feeling?" A faint blush rose in his cheeks and he cleared his throat.

"Ah, well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Is the General free?" He still didn't look at her and shuffled his feet.

A small frown creased her forehead before it disappeared behind her professional mask. "Yes, he is. Is something wrong, Edward?"

The younger blond just turned and waved her after him into the office. A brisk knock and he walked in to stand in front of the wide desk. Mustang looked up hopefully, waiting for a distraction. 'Oh, he's gonna love this.' Riza moved around to stand behind her superior and they both gave Ed their attention. He looked so serious, Roy didn't even start with short jokes.

Ed swallowed, took a deep breath, and blew it out softly. "Ok. So, you know I haven't been feeling good for the last few months." He was shucking off layers as he talked, dropping them on the couch beside him. "Four months ago, there was that little accident in the labs? The rebound that we tried to contain from that idiot's chimeras?" He fidgeted with the last sweatshirt then yanked it over his head, leaving him in his tight black tank top. "SomethinghappenedandI'mpregnant." Silence. He chewed his lip and waited. More silence. Blond bangs shifted and he peeked up to see them staring blankly at him. "Um, hello? Did you, ah, hear me?" Both heads nodded. "Well?"

Roy's mouth opened, then closed. His eyes remained fastened on the blond's stomach. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! You think I would come in and tell you something like that if I weren't?" A heavy boot stomped and his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Idiot. I should have known better." He started putting his clothes back on, tears threatening. He'd hoped at least these two would be able to help him.

"Wait, wait. Edward, come sit." Riza edged him around and settled him on the couch. One hand rubbed his shoulders while she held his flesh hand. "Now, just relax, we believe you. How far along are you?"

Sniff. "About four months. The doctor said it probably happened right after the accident, within a few days." He blushed brightly but shuffled over to curl against the blond woman. He'd been alone with it and it felt so nice to just curl around someone stronger. "I just, can't hide it anymore, I'm fat, and Al's away and I feel so shitty and I'm hungry all the time and" Riza rocked him gently and whispered against his hair. Roy finally shook it off and came over to sit beside them. He patted Ed's shoulder awkwardly and stared across the room in thought.

"We need someone to stay with you. And a doctor's note, to get you out of coming in to work. Do you still want to do research at home?" A shaky nod and the young man was pulling away and wiping his eyes. "Alright, we'll set up a system that will let you do development and have someone else do the testing. Is there anyone in particular you want to stay with you? What about the fath, other partner? I assume there is one?"

Ed just looked away and sniffed. The brunette prodded his shoulder and got his hand slapped by his Lieutenant. "He, wasn't interested. Nobody in particular, but I'm pretty crabby lately." He rummaged in his pocket. "I have a note, Elsha wrote me one last time. Says I have influenza. I think."

A familiar smirk. "Fullmetal, you are always crabby. Why don't we see if Fuery would like to? I'm sure Havoc could be talked into it as well." An annoyed nod was the only response. "Lieutenant?" She stood and with a final pat left to find the two requested men.

"Those two won't be permanent, but it'll do until we can think of something else. It's probably time you moved out of the dorms too." The older man stood and shuffled through his files. "Here we are; a two story house, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, park view, three blocks from the main market. It's a bit far from Headquarters but the privacy will be a good thing for the first while. What do you think? There are a few others currently unoccupied."

"I think you're a bastard." Black eyes rolled. "Yeah, ok. It'll be fine." The blond rubbed his eyes and wiped his cheeks clean. They were still a bit red but the most obvious signs of crying were gone by the time the officers arrived. They both agreed to be Ed's assistants; Fuery because he couldn't say no to Roy, and Havoc because it meant time off. Or so he thought.

"So, Boss, what do you need?" Smoke curled around his head.

A slightly evil grin crossed Ed's face. "Well, first of all, I should tell you I'm pregnant and have mood swings. Really, really fast ones." The older blond blanched and dropped his cigarette while Fuery stared, then peeked at his stomach and blushed brightly. But, they remained silent; questions could be asked and answered later. "Second, I'm moving. And because I'm pregnant, I can't possibly lift anything heavy, you will have to move all my stuff."

Wide shoulders rolled. "Meh, you live in the dorms, right? How much stuff can you have? They're just little rooms." Ed's grin grew into creepy dimensions.

"Hmm. We'll see. Colonel, when will the place be ready?"

"General, Fullmetal, General! It's free now, might need some cleaning but you can move in anytime."

The grin spread wider. "Let's go. Can we have a pair of trucks sent around?" His superior nodded, failing to hide his smirk. Havoc was turning an interesting shade of white.

"Boss?" His voice almost wavered with hesitancy. "How much stuff do you have?" Broad shoulders shrugged and the small blond led the way to his apartment. Havoc immediately backed away from the door. "Hell no. I am not carrying all that shit up and down stairs. How do you get it all in there?" Books, books, and more books covered the floor in stacks, lined the walls, and hid all flat surfaces. Then there were clothes, and binders, and auto-mail repair bits, and kitchen things and souvenirs from all over the country and furniture and the list didn't end.

Roy stood back and snickered; he knew exactly how much crap the blond collected. "Now, now, better get packing. You don't want to have to work around the other men on this floor when they get off duty, do you?" The blond officer grumbled but joined Cain, who had already started to pack things under Ed's supervision.

Four hours later, everything was packed, with only one fit. Jean had dropped a plate and Ed immediately burst into tears, proclaiming that was his favorite plate and how could you? Cain was quick and produced a chocolate bar to smooth things over and the issue was forgotten in light of sugar.

"How did you know to do that?" The blond hefted another box onto his shoulder and started down the next flight of stairs. "The chocolate thing."

"My mom had six kids after me. She always needed chocolate and it was best to just carry some." Fuery peeked around a little pile of boxes before carefully feeling his way down the steps. "Then my sisters had kids and the habit stuck I guess; I usually give it to Ed or Breda if I don't use it."

The trucks were finally packed and Ed rode with Fuery, nibbling another chocolate bar quietly. He was exhausted when they got to the new place and as soon as the couch was carried in, flopped on it and went to sleep. He didn't even explore the building. The older men set up as much as they could; the bedrooms, the kitchen, put the furniture in the appropriate rooms. Jean carried Ed up to the main room and settled him in bed, removing his boots, belt and over shirts before heading to the smaller room next door. Fuery was across the hall and they made sure to leave a light on in the bathroom in case Ed was sick during the night.

Bright and early the next morning, the blond was throwing up loudly, as usual. The older blond hovered in the doorway for a second before slipping in to hold his hair back and rub his shoulders. Cain tossed the newly organized kitchen upside down before he found some stale crackers and a clean glass. Not the best, but it would do.

"Here. Nibble the crackers between bouts and little sips of water. If he drinks it in under twenty minutes, he's drinking too fast." The last was directed at Jean before the little man scooted off again. Fifteen minutes later, he was back, dressed, with mild painkillers and more water. The oldest blond was sent to get dressed and he took over; blond hair was tied back and tense muscles massaged into relaxation.

"I hate this." A soft moan from the blond but he didn't lift his head.

"I know. It'll pass and you'll feel great in a few minutes." True enough. Ed was cleaned up and dressed within an hour. "Come on Jean, we're going shopping. We need groceries and clothes and baby supplies, and a few books might be a good thing too."

Havoc whined the entire trip, mostly because Fuery sat in the back with Ed. Food shopping was an adventure. A two page list of 'basic essentials' was handed off to Havoc along with a cart and he was shooed away. Ed was encouraged to put anything he even remotely desired into the cart Fuery pushed along behind him. Their two cartfuls of seemingly random stuff, everything from asparagus to banana ice cream, had the cashier looking at them strangely, but Cain figured it would be worth it to not have to go out in the middle of the night for things.

Clothing should have been simple; just grab some stuff that's much too big and let him grow into it. Of course, Havoc was a genius. "Hey Boss, look at these. Pretty, huh?" A flowery dress was held up in one hand and a huge pair of purple sweatpants in the other.

Ed stared and promptly burst into tears. "You, you think I'm fat! And a girl!" Jean was so startled he dropped his choices and backed away, leaving Cain to handle the sobbing blond.

"Ed, no one thinks you're fat or a girl. Havoc is just dumb. Remember what I said this morning?" A handkerchief appeared as if by magic to wipe tears away

Sniff. "Jean is an idiot and doesn't know how to deal with emotional people." He giggled a bit and watched as Havoc's face turned pink.

"Hey now, that's uncalled for!" He planted his hands on his hips and glared at them.

"But accurate, don't you think?" The two smaller men nodded and smiled at their annoyed chauffeur. "Come on, let's find you something nice and comfortable, ok?" After that, it was easier. Ed was in a better mood and tried some things on before choosing a few items.

"Let's head home. We should put the food away and I'm tired. We'll come back later for the other things." Fuery was the driving force behind the entire operation and the two blonds just nodded and followed his lead. The youngest fell asleep in the car and had to be carried inside and up to his room.

"Jean, come down here please." The serious tone made the older man wince.

"Geez, you've gotten bossy all of a sudden, haven't you?" Pink rushed into Cain's face and he looked at the ground.

"So, sorry! I don't mean to be, I" A careless hand waved his apologies away.

"Nah, I'm just teasing. Relax. What do you want to talk about?" Coffee was set on the table and the brunette settled across from him.

"We need a plan of some sort, to make this work. Edward is extremely tense and emotional right now. He needs to relax and calm down; he'll hurt himself or the baby." Slim fingers wrapped around his cup. "He has to eat properly, he looks thin. I'll check some of mom's old books for recipes and ways to stop morning sickness."

"Well, what should I do? I don't know anything about pregnancy. This is just weird, I mean, a pregnant guy? I'll admit, it's Ed, and odd things just seem to happen to him, but still."

"I know it's strange, but he's till Edward and we have to just stay calm and relaxed. He'll be nervous enough and treating him differently or like a freak will only make it worse." The brunette looked at his hands for a minute. "As to helping, well, you can stop teasing him. And no smoking it the house either." He grinned at his friend. "And maybe you can be in charge of setting up the nursery and rearranging the house. He mentioned he wanted to move the couch around a bit. It's a bit soon, but he might start to nest early, so you'll have lots of work to do." Dark eyes watched his coffee swirl in silence. "I'm just worried. He's under a lot stress as it is, what about his partner? He hasn't really said anything about him. Where he is, who he is."

"Don't worry, he's tough. The Boss can handle himself and he'll tell us if he wants to. I'm curious too, but let's leave him be. Like you said, he's under enough stress and bugging him about it will only make it worse." A muffled thump from upstairs had them on their feet and headed up to see Ed wandering out of his room.

"I need ice cream." He yawned loudly. "With peanut butter." Havoc headed back down while Fuery trotted past to grab a pair of slippers. He insisted Ed put them on then let him past. Jean had a bowl out with a bit of peanut butter in it and all three kinds of ice cream out, waiting for the shorter blond to choose one. Strawberry seemed like the appropriate one to have and the others were put away, as much for the distraction from the disgusting food as anything.

The brunette was unbothered and chatted while the young blond ate. "So, Ed? Do you want to arrange the house this afternoon? Or, we could start on the baby's room." A sharp clink of the spoon and Ed stopped eating. "What's wrong?"

Gold hair shook a bit and the strong shoulders slumped. "It, it just doesn't seem real." His hand strayed down to his stomach. "That something is growing inside me, right now. No, not something. A baby, a little, helpless baby. What if I fuck it up? Drop it or hurt it or make mistakes or" He stopped talking when Cain's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Jean wandered over and slung an arm around them both, tangling his fingers in long blond hair.

"You won't fuck it up and you would never hurt your child. You'll be a great father. Mistakes happen, Ed, and you'll make them like everyone else. As long as you try hard, it'll be ok." One last ruffle and they pulled away before Ed could talk himself into pushing them. "You have us and Al to help out too. So don't worry, ok?"

A small smile and the young man stood from the table. "Yeah, ok. Let's do the living room first, then we can work on the bedrooms." They spent the rest of the day shuffling furniture around and throwing ideas for paint colors back and forth.

By the time they were completely unpacked and settled into the new house, a week had passed. The morning sickness was fading a bit and Ed had put on five pounds. The doctor was impressed with his progress and gave the older men some suggestions for muscle relaxation and ways to make him more comfortable. A few books on pregnancy and new babies were very helpful, especially for Havoc, and served to calm even the worst tantrums. Chocolate remained the preferred method of quieting but pretty much any type of sugar would do and Havoc took to carrying little bags of candy in his pockets.

1234567890

"Jean! Where's the ice cream!" Blue eyes rolled and the lanky blond sauntered down the stairs for the tenth time in the past hour. Ed was on his tiptoes trying to see the back of the freezer.

He reached over the blond pony tail and grabbed the ice cream from the back of the freezer. "Where it's supposed to be. Just use the stool already."

Gold glared and a small foot stomped. "Don't call me short! I hate you!"

"Yeah, yeah, you hated me ten minutes ago too, but it didn't stop you from yelling when you wanted something, now did it?" Ed stared at him but he ignored him and set out a bowl of ice cream with a spoon. The freezer opened and Havoc leaned over the smaller blond again to place the frozen treat in its place. A faint growl was his only warning before a solid elbow landed in his gut and an auto-mail foot stomped on top of his.

He choked and bent forward, trapping Ed against the fridge. "Oh, that is it." He grabbed the metal arm and dragged the younger blond over to the chair, where he sat and hauled him across his lap. It was uncomfortable with Ed kicking and fighting, his stomach pressing against Jean's legs. The long legs spread to distribute the weight and a loud smack landed on the wiggling rear. "I have had enough. I realize you are tired and stressed out, and that you don't feel good, but saying nasty things and hitting me isn't going to work." He landed a few more hits before turning the sobbing blond over and cradling him against his chest, restraining his arms. "What if you hit Cain, huh? You think he'll stand up to that? He's not as delicate as he looks, but he's not as tough as you and I either." He started to rock, brushing long bangs away from wet cheeks. "Just calm down a bit. I'm sorry I lost my temper. Want to tell me what's bugging you? You've been pretty nasty all week."

Ed hiccupped into his shoulder and mumbled into his neck. "Hurts."

'Finally, we're getting somewhere.' A gentle finger pulled the boy's chin up. "What hurts, Ed?" He noticed his hand rubbing the swelling stomach absently but Ed hadn't said anything, so he left it.

A slim hand wiped tears away, smearing them over his cheeks. "My back hurts. A lot. And my sides." He sniffed miserably. "What if something's wrong?"

Havoc sighed and pressed his forehead against Ed's. "Nothing is wrong, alright? You are moving along at exactly the right pace, Elsha said so. And Cain thinks so too, right? And he's our baby expert. Don't worry so much, ok?" He shifted and nudged the blond to his feet. "Here, sit. I'll fix your back for you." A doubtful glance was cast over a shoulder. "Sit down." He sat obediently, facing the back of the chair, and set his arms on the top. "Good. You'll love this." Jean cracked his knuckles and started. The small body was shaking in seconds, wriggling and pressing back for more, and he laughed to himself. If only all problems were this easy to fix.

Cain came home to find them in the living room, Ed passed out on his side, Jean dutifully rubbing little circles on his back. "Save me." A dark brow rose and the brunette grinned at his friend. "He loves it, won't let me stop, even when he's asleep." He made grabbing motions at the smaller man.

"I told you not to." Cain was very familiar with Jean's massages, he'd been the guinea pig after all, and well aware that this would happen if Ed ever experienced one.

"But, but he was hurting and scared something was wrong. I had to." Little snuffling came from the blanket wrapped bundle on the couch and he made more little circles.

Dark hair shook and soft laughter made Jean grin back. "Alright, I'll save you. But just this once. And, you have to make supper." A pink tongue stuck out in disgust but the taller man nodded. Cain's hands replaced his and he scooted back to make room. "Edward. Time to get up." Light fussing and he settled back down. "Come on, we're having milk for supper." The small form shot upright and glared at him.

"We sure the hell aren't!" He looked so disgusted and horrified, Cain laughed in his face. Heat spread over his face when he realized he was being teased.

"No, we aren't. But, it's time to get up. Jean tells me your back was hurting. Feel better?" The blond nodded and blushed. "Good. If it hurts again, just say so, I'm sure he wouldn't mind rubbing it for you sometimes." Another nod and Cain boosted him to his feet, steadying him until he'd gotten his weight centered again. "Jean's cooking tonight, so we should go supervise, don't you think?"

"Yeah, he might burn the place down, after we just got moved in." They snickered to each other.

"I can hear you two! Don't talk bad about my cooking or you'll go without." They just laughed harder.

Almost there! Or not. L They're tiny chapters, easy to read and simple to catch up on.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own FMA

Warnings: same as first, some nudity, mentions of sex

Chapter 5

Ed's head hurt. Badly. It was almost time for bed and he was wandering around his room, slightly bored. The last report he'd written hadn't been tested yet and he needed the results to move forward. He'd read all his baby books at least three times and both his housemates were out for the evening. Not that he blamed them, he was well aware he was difficult to deal with and they certainly deserved a break.

He pressed his forehead against the cool glass of his window and stared out, rubbing his stomach absently. It had grown a lot over the past two months and was starting to get heavy. Six months; it seemed so long but so incredibly short, to get ready for a baby. The nursery was almost finished, painted a light green with designs stenciled around the edges, and Fuery had made certain they had lots of supplies. The only thing they had put off buying was the formula, in case they needed something special. He tried not to be paranoid about that; the doctor assured him everything seemed fine and the baby was active.

A faint grin. He'd scared the hell out of Mustang when he came to visit. They'd been sitting in the living room and Ed got up to get some tea when the baby kicked for the first time. He'd screamed and landed on his ass, sending his superior into a panic that he'd hurt himself. Once Cain talked them both out of hyperventilating, he'd set his hands on the swelling stomach and felt little feet kick solidly. He'd even let Roy touch. Which had been amusing all on its own; obviously Mustang wasn't that used to touching pregnant tummies.

The pleasure everyone had taken in it had gone a long ways to making him more confident about the entire thing; they all fussed and petted as much as he would let them. Which was nice, even if all the attention did make him a bit uncomfortable sometimes. Riza and Cain took care to monitor his comfort levels and dragged everyone away when he started to fidget. They had all been supportive and protective; most days, Havoc came home with armfuls of treats, everything from candies to his favorite oranges from across the city.

A slight frown at the thought. He'd gotten used to having people there to look after him and it was strange to not be able to choose. Jean and Cain had started taking turns going in to the office, to make it less obvious something was going on. Though, it was fair; after all, he'd gotten much better lately, not requiring as much help, not as sick in the mornings anymore, and they couldn't live with him forever.

A tap on the window vibrated against his skin and jerked him away from his thoughts. His eyes widened and he scrambled back frantically, reaching for the door. "Now runt, is that any way to greet your man?" The slim body slipped in through the window easily. "And I came all this way to visit too." Violet assessed him briefly. "Still pregnant? Thought you'd be done with that by now."

"You, you asshole! Get lost! You just walk out on me for three months, refuse to acknowledge your own kid, then wander back as if you belong here?" The blond shook with rage, his hand on the door knob. "Of course I'm still pregnant, it takes nine months. And what did you think would happen to the baby after, huh? It'll still be here with me." The anger disappeared and he sniffed miserably and glared at his idiotic lover. "Just, go back to wherever you were. I can't be bothered to be mad at you anymore."

Soft steps stalked him carefully, ready to bolt forward if he tried to leave. "Aww, I thought maybe you'd want to play. I've been gone a long time, didn't you miss me?" Gold hair shook. "Are you sure? You were crying for me last week." A few steps closer. "I missed you. Come play with me." The alchemist closed his eyes and fought tears. It was so tempting, he had missed him so much and wanted him back, even if he was a prick. "I was surprised to find you living with those two guys. You're not sleeping with either of them; where's your backup?"

"Envy." Blond shook again, hiding damp eyes. "There wasn't anyone else, just you. They're here to help me, because you took off. I, couldn't do it alone. I was" He stopped; why was he justifying anything to him? "Just, go. You made it pretty clear you weren't interested, so leave. Please."

"And if I don't? Maybe I'll just stay here and watch you. You're kinda cute like this, all round and cuddly." Dark hair tossed. "What if I said I wanted to stay? Play house with you, hmm? Would you like that?"

A few more tears trickled down and Ed hated himself for letting them. "You won't stay, not forever and not for me. Even if you stuck around a bit, I'd never know when you would take off and I'd be left alone. You'd be just like that fucker; unreliable. And, and you can't guarantee that the baby would be safe with you anyways; you'd get mad and lose your temper and you might hurt it." He sniffed and opened the door, turning his back on his old lover. "Go away, it won't work. Just leave us in peace."

A white hand rested on the door beside his, not pushing, just visible. Warmth crept through his shirt from the other's body as it brushed his back. Gentle words touched his ear. "I'll stay. As long as you want me to, I'll stay. Just for you; all you have to do is ask and I'll do anything." Ed's shoulders rounded and he struggled with himself. "And I swear not to hurt the baby or you, ever. If I lose my temper, I'll go blow something up." A ghost of a smile touched the delicate shell of the blond's ear. "I know you want me to, and I want to, so invite me. Let me stay." Ed was impressed he didn't even spaz at the mention of their father.

It was so tempting, so sweet. A pink tongue touched full lips and he peeked over his shoulder. "Really? You'll stay and help me look after the baby and raise it?" Black hair with a tinge of green in it brushed his cheek in a nod. "Because you want to, with me?" More nodding. "O… okay. But, you have to promise not to hurt anyone. Not me, the baby, the guys, Al, anyone."

A deep sigh. "I already said. Alright, I promise, no hurting anyone you know." Ed's mouth opened and he cut him off. "That's as good as it's getting." A tiny smile kicked the corners of the blond's mouth, yeah, it was still the same Envy.

His shoulders relaxed and he leaned back into the welcome arms. "I'm really tired. Can we talk more in the morning?" A quick kiss landed on his neck and he blushed. "And something for my head, please? It's in the bathroom, over the sink."

"Of course." The homunculus settled him on the bed and took off to find the pills and a glass of water. Ed was almost asleep by the time he got back and swallowed quickly before laying back down. The slender body curled around him, barely making a dent in the mattress.

Ed woke alone and went through his daily exercises, the ones Fuery had started him on. Count to a hundred and if he still wasn't feeling too sick, nibble his crackers and drink a glass of water. If he could get through it without throwing up, he'd be good for the day. There, all done. He swung himself carefully up and shifted his weight until it nestled comfortably and wandered downstairs for breakfast.

He could hear faint voices, one high with laughter and the other calm and soothing. "What's going on?" Cain's head whipped around to face him and he noticed the firearm that was pointed steadily into the living room.

"Edward, go back upstairs and stay there until Jean or I come for you." He turned his attention back to whoever he was talking to before. "Just let him up and you can go. No one was hurt, you can just leave."

Envy's laughing voice came back to him. "Nah, I like it here. Hey, pipsqueak, you still out there? Tell them to back off, I'm getting bored with this game."

The blond felt his headache from the night before returning at full force. "Cain, put your gun away. Envy, whatever you're doing, stop it. Jean? Are you in there?" Fuery stared at him for a second but when he started to walk past him he stepped aside. A low grunt was the only answer he got from the oldest blond and he saw why when he entered the room. Envy was sitting on his lower back, holding his arms behind him with one hand, the other a blade at his throat. "You promised."

"Hey, he started it. And I didn't hurt him, he's fine." The oldest shrugged it off and hopped up to his feet. "I was minding my own business and checking out the place when they just started yelling at me and tried to shoot me!" He waved his arms a bit and made faces at the two men. Ed giggled at him and shook his head.

"Somehow, I doubt that's exactly what happened. Come on, let's eat." His hand waved behind him to stave off Fuery's questions and Envy wrapped an arm around his waist to lead him to the kitchen.

After a quiet meal, Cain sent Havoc and Envy to work on the nursery. "Well, Edward? Anything you'd like to say?" He folded his hands and watched the blond fidget. "How about who he is and where he's been."

"Um, well, he's, ah, his name is Envy and he, didn't take well to the news. He needed to be by himself for a bit. But, he promised he'd stay this time, and wouldn't hurt anyone. Don't be mad, I know you guys have done a lot for me, and I appreciate it, but I missed him, I wanted him to come home. And now that he has, I want him to stay. I, I" A soft sniff and damp gold eyes peeked up. "Don't leave, I don't want you guys to go."

Sigh. "I know, Ed. There's nothing like your partner. Alright, I won't say I approve, but it's up to you. And we won't leave you. We're your family, Edward, we'll always be here to help you out." A steady hand ruffled long bangs. "Don't worry, everything will work out." The older man stood and gave the heavier blond a boost up. "Let's go see if they've killed each other off yet."

The nursery was a mess, paint splattered on the floor coverings and all over both men. They were both muttering away on their own side of the room, painting like crazy. "Guys? What are you doing?" Ed peeked in, and tiptoed around some paint puddles.

"He" Envy pointed his brush at his blond opponent, "Is painting 'duckies' on the walls. Which is ridiculous, because no kid should ever be exposed to 'duckies.'" He looked so offended by the idea Ed had to laugh.

"Oh yeah? Well, he," Jean waved his brush back, "Thinks dragons are appropriate for a baby room. Which they are not. And what wrong with duckies? They're nice." Cain snickered from the door. The adversaries glared at each other and turned away.

The pregnant young man took a few more steps in to inspect both walls and bit his lips to keep from laughing at the pair. They both dipped their brushes and whirled around to throw paint, splattering Ed from head to toe. The blond stood, frozen, and blinked at them. His mouth opened and closed and he blinked some more.

Envy crept up to him first, just beating Havoc to his side. "Runt? You, ah, ok?" Ed just turned his head to look at him and blinked again. "Let's get you into the shower, ok?" Firm hands steered him to the bathroom and stripped his clothes off. A quick water test and he was nudged in and followed closely. Suddenly the younger man started to laugh and leaned on his lover for balance while he howled. "What? It's not that funny."

Blond hair moved easily through long fingers and was rinsed in no time. The laughter finally slowed and he stammered out an answer. "It's just, you two looked so funny, arguing over room designs, and when you splashed me, the look on your faces." He snickered some more. "They were nice dragons though. And the ducks weren't too bad either. Let's keep both, it'll give the room some variety." A bright grin flashed up and he suddenly realized they were in the shower, naked. His eyes widened and he pushed away suddenly.

His partner held his arms to keep him from slipping. "Relax, I'm not doing anything. Though, I certainly wouldn't mind." A critical eye moved over the bigger body. "You've packed on the weight there, pipsqueak." The blond blushed and looked away, wrapping his arms around his stomach to hide it. They were tugged away gently. "It's not a bad thing, I think you look really good. See?" His hands squeezed the wider hips lightly. "Perfect fit. What do you say?" Wet skin slid over wet skin and Ed swallowed loudly.

"I, Envy, I don't know if we can, I mean, the baby." He flushed more and looked away. "I, didn't think you were coming back and never asked the doctor if it was ok." His arms wrapped around him again, slipping between them and forcing Envy back. The slimmer man shrugged and turned off the water.

"Well, come on then." Ed was toweled off and stuffed into pajamas before being dragged downstairs. Havoc was lounging in a chair in the living room, idly playing with a cigarette. "Hey, you, where's the little one?"

"Cain isn't here right now. What do you want?" Blue eyes looked them over. "You should be careful, dragging the Boss around like that probably isn't a good plan." Purple eyes narrowed at the rebuke but he let go of Ed's hand.

"I want to talk to the little one. Where is he?" A blond brow arched and the lanky body flowed up to tower over the other two.

"He's not here. Show some manners, why don't you?" A haughty sniff answered him. "Don't think that just 'cause Edo likes you we'll let you do whatever you want."

"Jean, don" Long fingers tapped his lips shut.

"I think we already proved you can't do a thing to me." An exact copy of the blond appeared, down to the unlit smoke behind his ear.

Jean bristled and took a step forward. "Doesn't mean I can't try."

"Stop it, you two. That's enough." Both blond heads turned to the shortest. "Just ignore each other if you can't get along." They glared at each other and stalked off in opposite directions. Ed sighed and headed for a snack.

An uneasy truce settled over the house for a few days, Fuery running interference for Jean and Envy and Ed letting them compete over who could spoil him more. "Ed! Enough already! Do something!"

"Hmm?" Gold fluttered open; the blond was laying on his back on the floor, surrounded by pillows and blankets, Envy rubbing his sides and stomach while he nibbled the fruit Jean had cut up for him. "What?"

"Edward, I know this is fun for you, but enough is enough. One at a time at least." Cain settled his hands on his hips and stared down. The little blond just grinned up at him. "Come on, this is getting out of hand."

A soft sigh. "Alright. Jean, can I spend tomorrow with you?" The older blond shrugged, a bit miffed at being put off. "Why don't you go with Cain to the store? Weren't you on your way?" Brown hair nodded and the officers grabbed their coats.

"Behave you two. We'll be back in an hour or so." A negligent wave and they were gone.

"Damn, forgot to ask." A questioning noise from Ed. "Was gonna ask the little one if we can have sex."

"Envy! You weren't!" Tanned skin disappeared under the dark blush. "Don't ask him something like that."

"Why not? He'll know and the tobacco addict won't." Soft kisses trailed along the blond's collar. "I miss you in my bed, under me." He smirked up when Ed moaned softly. "And I know you do too."

The flush didn't go down but he offered a compromise. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, we can ask Elsha. You should meet her anyways; she's really nice and has helped a lot." Dark hair tilted while he considered then nodded.

The meeting was strained, to say the least. The tall woman was all smiles and enthusiasm when they arrived. Envy kept his nose in the air, even when Ed stepped on his foot. "That's alright, Ed. If he doesn't want to talk, he can listen. How has your back been?"

"Oh, good. Jean is really great at massages and they really help. The baby was moving around a lot yesterday; he's been really active lately. Jean and Cain have been taking turns letting him kick their hands, it's really funny." Enthusiasm bubbled and he didn't notice Envy steaming quietly beside him. The blond babbled happily, a hand absently petting his tummy while Elsha watched Envy's face turn red and his shoulders tense.

"Hey." He interrupted the blond, who paused in his rambling about the past week.

"Please, Envy, be nice." The chances of getting what he wanted increased exponentially with the amount of times he said 'please.'

"I want to ask my question." Ed blushed and tried to reach over and stop him.

"It's alright, Edward. Go ahead." Elsha turned her attention to the slim man.

"Can I do him?" Dark eyes blinked back at him while she processed the question.

"If you're gentle and make sure Ed can find a comfortable position. It might be difficult but it won't hurt anything. Edward, do you have anything to add, any questions?" The bright red face shook quickly.

"How about like this?" A soft flare and his favorite short red head appeared; the one who always saw Ed off on missions. Elsha's mouth worked while the blond moaned in embarrassment.

Dark eyes flicked to Ed, who had his head down and wouldn't look up. "Ah, well, same as before; be gentle and find a comfortable position." The small form hummed and shifted back, a content smile on his face.

"Edward, why don't you continue telling me about your week?" She smiled and he peeked up to see if she was laughing at him. He knew he was a pervert, but he certainly wished Envy didn't flaunt it like that. She wasn't at all, just her usual soft smile and he smiled back and relaxed before continuing on.

"Everything sounds good, Ed. Shall we start your physical?" He nodded and shrugged out of his top, hopping up on the table awkwardly. Elsha supported him while the dark haired man glared. She ran her hands over the extended stomach and down his sides, making certain everything still felt normal. She smiled up at the blond and he grinned back down. "Looks good. You've put on a little extra weight, but nothing detrimental. You were a bit skinny when you came in, so it's ok. Let's get you dressed and we'll go over your diet." She picked up his shirt and started to help him put it back on. "I wanted to" Envy had finally had enough and pushed her away, taking the shirt.

"Envy? What are you doing? Please don't push Elsha." Blond hair shook to defuzz it from having his shirt yanked over his head.

"What? I can't do anything?" Violet glared at him.

"Well, sure, I guess. I thought maybe you didn't want to. But, you don't have to be rude to Elsha, she's my friend." Purple eyes narrowed at him and the older man shoved back and stomped to the door.

"Fine. Don't let me interfere." The door slammed behind him, leaving Ed staring after in confusion.

"Edward? Don't worry, he's fine. He's just jealous; you talked about how great Jean and Cain are, but didn't even mention him. And I was touching you, so it might have bothered him a bit. Give him some time, I'm sure he'll calm down. But, I wanted to talk to you about him. He seems a bit volatile, and I get the impression he's a lot more dangerous than he lets on." Ed flushed a little and looked away. "Ed, you have to be extremely careful right now; this is a very delicate time in your pregnancy. If he hits you, even once, you have to tell someone and get away from him. Any kind of violence, even if it's not directly to your stomach, could cause a miscarriage. Do you understand?"

The blond nodded. "Envy doesn't hit me, ever. He can be a little over-enthusiastic and i know he's volatile, and has a temper, but he hasn't hit me since we started seeing each other. I promise, if he ever does, I'll leave." Dark eyes examined lighter ones before she nodded, satisfied.

"Alright. Now, off you go. Find him and let him know you appreciate him too." A bright grin and he was off, waving over his shoulder. He wanted to go looked for his lover but Cain insisted they go straight home and have a nap. Envy still wasn't home by the time the blond woke and Jean was sent out to look for him, the evening having been deemed too cold and wet for Ed to go.

Review, ie GIMME ATTENTION! Or not, 'cause I don't need it that badly. Thank you for reading, I appreciate that you made it this far.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own FMA

Warnings: same as first, and our heroes get laid! But no details I'm afraid, I'm trying to write a clean fic.

Chapter 6

"Look, man, I know you're up there." The blond leaned on the tree, smoking quietly until long hair flopped in front of him.

A sharp snarl blew hot air in his face. "What do you want? Bet the runt sent you to find me." He started mumbling away to himself. "Damn brat, couldn't even be bothered to come for me himself."

A strong hand lifted heavy hair so they were eye to eye. "I came to talk to you. The Boss can't come outside right now; it's too cold and wet and Cain is keeping him inside. He'll catch a cold. He was a bit upset by what happened at the clinic today. Want to tell me?"

"Quit pretending to be my friend. I know you hate me. And I hate you, so we're even. Just go back, I'll come if I feel like it." Havoc snorted and violet blinked at him.

"I'm not your friend, my boy. If you disappeared tonight, I'd dance in public with Armstrong. Unfortunately, Edo doesn't feel the same way. He'd miss you and I have to admit things are better with you around; he's a lot more relaxed and ready for this. So, his best interests lie with getting you to behave, which is why I'm out here, freezing. Come on, let's get something to eat." The taller man pushed away from his tree and walked down the street to a café; curious steps followed quietly and a blond slid into the seat across from him.

Supper was ordered and they sat in silence, Jean smoking calmly, waiting. Finally, "Why do you care so much? About the brat?"

A lazy grin. "He's a good kid, always has been. He's like a little brother, someone to look out for, take care of. Even if he'd kill me if I said so. Why do you?"

"I don't!" A blond brow rose skeptically. "I don't. He's a whiny brat; doesn't let me kill people or blow things up when I want. He never appreciates anything I do for him, he complains about everything. All I ever hear anymore is how much better you and the little one do stuff." An annoyed foot kicked the table leg and a small pout appeared. "It's not fair."

"Uh huh. So basically, you're jealous." The glare could have melted him if he'd cared enough to look up from his meal.

"Of course I am! It's what I am, the very personification of envy; it's my name for fuck's sake." He shoveled food in his mouth, refusing to let Jean get ahead of him.

The blond stopped eating and looked up. "No, you're not. Some old bitch told you that, but you can't be. Boss wouldn't adore you the way he does if you were nothing more than an emotion." His fork pointed across the table. "How old are you?"

"492. I think. I forget exactly what year I was born, maybe earlier." His eyes were trained on the fork weaving little patterns in the air.

"You need to grow up, or you'll turn out just like Ed's dad. I hear he was a class A prick." The blond returned to his plate, ignoring the hysterics starting on the other side of the table.

"I am NOTHING like that asshole! How dare you! I" He was cut off abruptly.

"You know, what you're doing to Ed right now seems awfully similar to what his dad did to his mom. Whenever he needs you, you take off. You act poorly to people who are important to him and you make him feel bad." Envy opened his mouth to blast him, then closed it and looked at the table. "You said you were jealous of us. YOU are all he talks about most of the time, the nice things you do for him, how much he likes the dragons you painted in the nursery, how happy he is that you're here with him, how excited he is to have this baby and share it with you. Know what I think?"

"Like I care." His fork prodded his suddenly uninteresting meal.

"You should, Cain agrees with me and he's pretty smart. I think he's too busy enjoying being with you to remember to say things like thank you. I also think you need to figure out what you want to do; if you're staying, great, stay. But, if you're not gonna go all the way, you should take off now, before it gets worse. We're already in the last trimester and it's getting harder for him every day." He set his utensils down and tossed a few bills on the table. "Think about it, then come home. He's waiting for you." He wandered off, twirling his cigarette in his fingers, not looking back at the small figure staring at the table.

Hours later, the door opened and shut quietly, soft footsteps gliding down the hall. Blue eyes closed and a small grin tugged at thin lips when Ed's door opened and closed almost silently.

1234567890

There was weight on his stomach. A small weight, but still. Ed's eyes slitted open, squinting against the sunlight. "Envy?" His fingers hit tangled hair and he sat up as quickly as he could, a hand on his stomach to shift the weight. "You came home!"

Gentle hands tangled in soft hair, combing it tenderly. "Of course I did, pipsqueak. Why wouldn't I?"

A soft smile lit Ed's face. "Of course. I knew you would. What were you doing?"

Red rose in the high cheeks and the older man looked away in embarrassment. "Just, feeling. Listening." His hand joined the blond's on his stomach. "That woman, she said its heart was beating, right? So I was just listening."

"You can hear it? Really?" The small hand moved to trace the swell longingly. "I heard it once, through a stethoscope. I can't even feel it." A slim hand hovered hesitantly over the smaller one, then gripped it firmly.

"Do you want to?" Gold blinked at him and he lay down, resting his head against the side, shifting until he was comfortable. His finger started tapping, slowly at first, then faster until he was beating the heartbeats into Ed's palm; they were so fast, each was almost indistinguishable from one another.

Ed covered his mouth with his free hand, trying to stifle the little cries. The beat faltered, then faded. "What? What's wrong? Was I doing it too hard?" Tears fell over his fingers when he touched his lover's face. "Pest?"

The blond sniffed and wiped his cheeks. "No, you didn't hurt me. It's just, that was the first time you've taken an interest in the baby, and it makes me happy." He flung his arms around the taller man. "I'm so glad you're here, I missed you when you were gone. Promise you won't leave again?"

Envy relaxed slowly, the initial flood of worry fading. A small smile tilted his lips. "Of course I won't." He nuzzled mussed hair. "I'm here to stay, for you and the baby. I won't be like HIM; I keep my promises."

Ed clung tighter and his words were muffled against white skin. "I never thought you were, and I know you will. I, I was," His voice faded until it was almost inaudible, even to Envy's sensitive ears. "So scared." Dark hair covered him like a blanket and soft crooning quieted his sobs. Gentle kisses pressed to his hair and face and whispered assurances made him smile. "Thank you."

"Hmm? For what?" The soft kisses were distracting and starting to wander down his throat.

"For everything. You do a lot of things for me and I forget to say it." He laughed when a ticklish spot was licked. "What are you doing?"

An annoyed brow lifted at him and purple peeked up. "It hasn't been that long, has it?" Bright red flushed into his cheeks and the blond looked away. "Come on, she said we could." A slim hand slid down his side to slip between his thighs. "You want to." His smirk was ruined by the pink tongue lapping at the sensitive collarbone. Ed chewed his lip and nodded, blushing shyly.

"Ed! Get up!" Jean's voice bellowed up the stairs and Fuery could faintly be heard telling him not to yell.

"Fuck off, addict! We're busy!" Envy went back to his investigation of Ed's chest, ignoring his struggles.

"If I have to come up there, I'm dragging you both out by your ears, dressed or not! Get down here." Furious growling and the warm mouth disappeared. The dark haired man took off, racing down the stairs three at a time, cursing loudly.

"You're gonna get it now, you bastard! I'm gonna hey what's that?" His attention was captured by a brightly wrapped box on the table. He stalked over, his upset forgotten. Quick fingers attacked the ribbon and were smacked by the wooden spoon in Cain's hand.

"Wait for Edward, please." The small man turned back to making breakfast, ignoring the steam rising from the delicate ears. Food was attacked viciously but the growls subsided when his blond appeared, dressed in an over-sized t-shirt and loose sweats. "This came for you this morning, Edward. There's a card too." White hands grabbed toast, peanut butter, and eggs to make little sandwiches with. Jean wrinkled his nose; the only good thing about Envy being around was he'd eat whatever Ed had without even flinching.

Long messy hair fell over the smallest's shoulder as he leaned over Envy to reach the card. He was snagged and tugged to sit, nestled on slender thighs, slim arms around him to continue working on sandwiches. A brief start and he smiled down before opening the card to see who it was from. While he read, his mouth opened to receive the mini sandwich that tapped his lips.

"Hey, Ed. I made this up for the baby. I hope you like it. I put instructions in the box too, but if you want, I can come over and help set it up. Al's home today too, so he can do it if you prefer. Call us, ok? Love, Winry."

He stared at the note for a few seconds, the flung his arms around Envy's neck. "She forgives me!" He bounced a little until his lover nudged him back.

"What for? Did you steal more cake or what?" More food was presented and nibbled.

"No, she was really upset, because of the baby." He rubbed his tummy gently. "Didn't you notice she wasn't around?"

A negligent shrug made him grab for balance, and his mouth opened by reflex when food appeared. "Nope. Just figured you'd stopped hanging out with violent people. Your brother hasn't been around lately either."

Ed swallowed his mouthful and refused another. "He's on a mission right now. Hopefully he'll be back soon." Blond tendrils nestled under the older man's chin and he squeezed gently. Suddenly, Ed's head whipped up, cracking his lover under the chin, and he struggled to be freed, kicking Envy's shin with his auto-mail foot. He was released and bolted, racing for the bathroom. Cain was right behind him and could be heard making soothing noises.

Violent heaving could be heard and the blond officer turned to stare at Envy. "What did you do?"

"What? Why do you think I did anything? He's just sick." He popped at sandwich in his mouth and chewed.

Jean reached over and grabbed one. "Hey, were you feeding him these?" A slim brow arched and he nodded. The blond sighed. "You can't give him white bread, makes him throw up." Envy looked at the pieces on his plate; yep, they were white. "Didn't you see that he never eats white bread?"

"Obviously not. Guess I'm just not smart enough to notice little things like that." Sarcastic snarling was the only response he had.

"It's not your fault." Cain stood in the door, a towel in his hands. "Edward is asking for you. Can you take this to him, please?" Dark hair swayed as he stood and stalked over to grab the cloth and head down the hall.

He stopped outside the bathroom and peered back towards the kitchen to make sure neither officer was watching him. His head hit the wall once, twice, three times and he stood, shaking. He didn't mean to fuck up! "Envy?" The blond's voice was weak and hoarse from being sick.

"Yeah, pest, I'm here." The door opened and he knelt beside his lover, wiping his face with the towel. "I, ah, didn't mean to." He blushed, not used to apologizing. "Make you sick, I mean."

A soft smile and gentle fingers landed on his lips. "I know, it's ok. I wasn't watching either. I'm still glad you were there with me though. Did I hurt you?" The older shook his head, smiling. "Good." He relaxed, settling to sit on his rear. "I'm glad. And that Winry isn't mad anymore."

"But, you didn't do anything, right? This is just, an accident." Ed shrugged and rinsed his mouth out. "Well, I think she's an idiot."

A soft hand ruffled his hair. "I know you do. Help?" He was boosted to his feet and weaved until his balance came back.

Purple eyes narrowed at him. "Why are you having such a hard time standing?"

Tanned skin turned red. "Umm, Elsha said that because I'm a guy, my center of gravity is higher, in my chest, and that my hips aren't wide enough. The extra weight puts strain on them and over balances me. I'm sorry."

"Why?" A slim arm was flung around the solid shoulders.

"Be, because. I'm awkward, and unattractive, and you feel like you have to be with me." He looked down at the floor and pulled away a little, only to be forced back against the slim body.

"Who said any of that? You're always awkward, and I never do things I don't want to, now do I?" Ed looked up and smiled at his grinning lover; an elbow dug lightly into the pale side in retaliation for the awkward comment. "And, I think you look hot. Want me to prove it?" He licked an ear and his lover whined under the attention. He laughed and Ed wiggled at the vibrations. "Come to bed."

"We, ah! can't, what about Cain and Jean? They're in the kitchen!" The blond wriggled and tried half-heartedly to escape.

"So? If they know what's good for them, they'll stay there." He huffed and lifted the shorter body, balancing carefully before carrying him up the stairs. Ed's complaints were licked away and he finally stopped resisting, curling around the strong shoulders.

Oooh, risque. Hee, I'm getting prudish in my old age L


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own FMA

Warnings: same as first

Just a quick note to say thank you to everyone who reviewed; it makes me very happy that people are reading what I write.

Chapter 7

By the time they wandered back down, it was mid-afternoon and lunch was in the fridge. Cain and Jean were silently playing cards in the living room. "Edward, please take your present upstairs. Envy, come here, please. Jean, go help Ed." Violet watched the blonds abandon him to the brunette. "Come sit."

He sidled in, staying out of reach and keeping an eye out for the gun at the officer's side. Not that he was scared, but healing was really inconvenient. A small smile turned to him and he sat. "As happy as I am to know that you two are getting along, I think you need to be aware of a few things. Ed's body is delicate right now; anything could send him into early labor. He could lose the baby or hurt himself."

"Yeah, I know that! But the woman said" A small hand patted the air.

"I know what Elsha said, and I'm not discouraging you. I just think you should be aware of exactly what could happen if you aren't careful. I'm not sure Ed is entirely aware of what his limits are, so you will have to be. That's all." The same hand from before reached out a little but the homunculus pushed away. It was withdrawn with a sigh. "If you need anything, come see me. Go help the guys, that box was pretty heavy." One last look and the slim form bounded up the stairs. Now he knew what the pest felt like when Mustang nagged him about his sex life.

Havoc was balancing the box against the wall, breathing heavily. "Hey, gimme a hand here. This thing weighs a ton." Purple blinked at him and he almost refused, but he could hear Ed moving around in the nursery and decided to avoid upsetting him. The box balanced perfectly under his arm and he carried it easily to drop in the middle of the room. Jean swallowed quietly, suddenly very aware of exactly what he had been fighting with.

Ed was sitting on the floor, moving furniture cutouts around. He still hadn't decided how he wanted to arrange the nursery and changed it on a weekly basis. He looked up when the box landed with a bang. "Careful, you might break it."

"Break it? Anything that girl makes is as sturdy as a brick wall. Are you gonna open it?" Gold rolled at him but the blond scooted over obligingly and picked at the ribbon, careful not to break it. A slim foot tapped and was inspected. Ed grinned suddenly and scooted back, refusing to open the present. "Hey, get a move on."

A mischievous grin and blond hair shook. "What'll you give me?" His hands tucked behind his back and laughter danced in his eyes.

Envy frowned at him and crouched at his side. "You want a reward for opening a gift? Are you crazy?" The grin widened and slim hands landed on the soft hips. "Open it. Or I'll tickle you until you cry." A soft squeak and the blond wiggled to escape but remained firmly captured. "Fine, be that way." Quick fingers skittered over stretched skin and the blond was screaming in seconds, tears running down his face as he laughed himself hoarse. "Give?"

Gasps made the words almost unintelligible. "Give, give! I'll open it! Stop!" Teasing lips nipped his ear and he laughed harder, curling into strong arms. Shifting from the door drew Ed's attention and he realized Jean was watching them, Cain behind him. He blushed hotly and buried his face in Envy's shoulder.

The box was pulled over and he settled into the welcoming lap and tugged on the paper. His seat bounced impatiently and he slowed down deliberately, until threatening fingers marched down his sides. Finally, the paper was all off and they sat, staring at the jumble of metal parts. "What the fuck is that?"

"I have no idea." A folded note fell out and was picked up. A set of step by step instructions led to a small picture of a crib and a list of notes; the crib had adjustable legs and sides, removable wheels, and an attached mobile. "Wow, look at that." They played with the instructions for a few minutes, looking at the different features and settings.

"Are you guys going to set it up or not?" Jean interrupted their conference and wandered in to crouch down and sift through the pieces. His hand was slapped at and violet glared at him.

"I can do it. We don't need you."

"Envy, please." Ed leaned on his chest and nuzzled his neck. "Can he help? And Cain too? Then we can all do it." Thin lips tightened and the dark haired man struggled with himself before finally nodding down at the snuggling blond. A bit of shuffling and they were all settled in a circle, each with their own part to put together.

Cain finished his in minutes and moved to help Ed, who was so busy playing with the instructions he hadn't started. Jean finished fairly quickly, with a few false starts and relaxed to watch Envy, who was busily forcing pieces together. Once Ed's part was finished, he started helping Envy, laughing and playing while he took it apart and put it back together. Both officers watched quietly, knowing the homunculus wouldn't allow them to help him. Finally, it was set up and adjusted to fit Ed's height. The blankets they had bought were arranged to the small blond's liking and they started moving things.

An hour later, Jean and Cain were sweating heavily and Envy was laying on his back, refusing to move until it was decided for sure where things were staying. "Pest, figure it out. I will move things one more time and then they stay." Ed fussed and whined but the older was unmoved. The cutouts were shuffled again and the officers escaped, supposedly to make lunch. Envy snorted after them and rolled to face his lover. "Runt, what's the matter? It's not hard, just put them somewhere." The blond just kept fussing, arranging and shuffling continuously until his hands were grabbed and held still.

"I, just want everything to be perfect. What if I'm not good at it?" A hard kiss stopped him.

"So? Look at our bastard of a father; he was pretty shitty and we survived. Not like either of us had a decent role model; gotta be better than him. We'll be fine; just take whatever he did and not do it. It can't be any more fucked up than we are, right?"

"That's not very reassuring." Ed's nose wrinkled and he laughed. "Anyways, I had a decent father figure. He may be a bastard, but Mustang tried. And Hughes did too."

The dark-haired man snorted. "Oh, yeah, a chronically single, womanizing bachelor. Great role model for fatherhood." He carefully avoided the issue of Hughes. The blond laughed and leaned on him. "It'll be alright, promise." They snuggled for a few minutes before Ed broke the silence again.

"What do you think it'll look like? Blond or dark hair?" His lover just shrugged. "I think it'd be nice if it looked like you. Hey, do you think it'll have any of your abilities?" He shrugged again. "I kinda hope not." A brow arched. "Well, might be hard to find him if he can be anyone, don't you think?" The older man stared down in disbelief, then snorted with laughter.

"That is one of the most idiotic things I've heard in ages. You don't think I can find any other homunculus? Especially one made from part of me. Dumbass." A friendly hand ran through long hair and pressed the small form to his. "You'll be good at it. And I'm just good at everything, so I'll be great." Snickering from his blond drew a brow up and slim fingers to threaten delicate skin. "Something funny, Pest?" Frantic head shaking did nothing to quiet laughter and the pale digits skittered, reducing the shorter man to gasps and squeals.

1234567890

Soft breathing woke Ed, strangely deep and low. He tried to roll over but was pinned; he struggled for a second but relaxed when he couldn't move. Pale lashes slid open to see green and blue on his chest. Envy was in a small dragon form, his tail wrapped around the blond's flesh leg, draped across his thighs, pressed against his flash arm and curled under his neck to settle a large head on the wide chest. The metal arm slid up to pet lightly, ruffling the soft fur around the dragon's eyes.

Ed leaned forward as much as he could to breath in the dry scent; it had been almost a year since he'd seen this form. Envy could be shy about it, particularly lately. He hated to be seen but it was one of his favorites for sleeping, even if he did usually sleep on the floor. "Morning." The feathery ears flicked and pointed towards him. "You look nice." The eye ridges sloped gently over slitted emerald and a soft snort blew warm air in his face. "Really, it's beautiful." He continued to pet gently, tracing the scales and admiring the subtle play of color. Even in a form he didn't like people to see, Envy was vain.

Light flared gently and Ed found himself surrounded by white, his head pillowed on his lover's stomach. "Hmm, you're up early." The blond hummed agreement and kept petting, running his fingers over smooth skin in place of scales. "When are you going to see the woman?"

"In the afternoon, right after lunch. Aren't you coming? We're going shopping after; I need some new clothes." He plucked at his night shirt, which was straining over his shoulders, not to mention his stomach and hips.

The brunette shrugged and made non-committal noises. "I have some things to do." Ed twisted his neck to look back.

"Are you leaving? Where are you going? When will you get back? Are you mad at me?" The blond sniffled a bit. "Is it because I'm fat?" Firm fingers yanked his head forward by his hair.

"You are not fat. I have things to do, things I have been ignoring to stay here with you. I'll be back eventually." Tears were licked away. "Be patient. As soon as I'm done, I can stay permanently." He grinned and changed, transforming back into the serpent and wrapping firmly around the shorter man. A deep rumbling vibrated through their bodies and Ed purred back at him, pleased with the concession.

"Come back soon." He blushed and kissed the leathery nose. "I'll miss you." The rumbling lowered in octave and scales rippled and tightened lightly.

The eldest in the house stayed until after his lover's appointment, tolerating Elsha's hands on the blond without interference. She was still pleased with how the baby was progressing and called all four men in to give instructions. The last six weeks were to be filled with relaxation, no stress, and as much comfort as possible. Easier said than done, as Ed's hips and back hurt almost constantly and he was already having difficulty standing, even with assistance. His body felt either too hot or too cold, with little time in between and his stomach felt empty no matter what he ate. Coupled with Envy taking off and the small blond's nesting, the officers were not looking forward to the next bit.

It was late afternoon by the time they got home and the homunculus was clearly ready to leave. A quick kiss was dropped on Ed's forehead, a pat on his ass, and dark hair shimmered in the shift to a small sparrow. It chirped once at them and took off, disappearing amongst the houses in seconds. Ed locked himself in his room for the rest of the day, refusing to eat until Fuery picked the lock and forced the issue.

The next couple of weeks was spent ignoring tantrums, moving furniture, and cleaning; lots of cleaning. Ed fussed and redid everything, determined only he could do it properly. Cain just shrugged it off and continued with his usual chores. Havoc was thrilled and slacked horrendously. Plans had started for the delivery; the date was set, both officers' requests for time off were in, bags were packed, and the unenviable task of getting Ed to cut his hair was at hand.

Rain pounded on the roof, muffling the world and any chance of cooperation. "Edward, this is ridiculous. Just let her cut it for you; it'll be so much easier to care for and won't be in the way." The small brunette stood outside the door, trying to talk the blond into joining his sister downstairs. "Farah came all the way here and she's very good. She even brought her youngest; you want to see him, don't you?"

"No. You invited her, you go spend time with her. I like my hair." The sulky voice drifted out from under the locked door.

"Be reasonable. You can barely take care of it as it is, what about in a month? And while you're healing? Just a bit, enough so it can be brushed and left loose." Something hit the door with a muffled thump. "Edward Elric, get your ass out here." Cain's patient temper finally snapped.

"Fuck you, Sergeant. I'm not letting you touch my hair." Dark eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to continue when a knock came at the door. He made his way over to the top of the stairs and listened. Roy and Riza greeted Havoc and the small technician sighed and walked back to the bedroom.

"Edward, Roy and Riza are here. Please come out and see them. You don't have to cut your hair." The door opened a crack and gold peeked out warily. "Come on, I won't force you." White flashed in a bright grin just before yelling broke out in the living room. "Stay here; don't move." Cain's gun was out and he bolted down the stairs two at a time.

1234567890

"General, Lieutenant, what are you doing here?" Jean leaned in the door, his unlit cigarette tucked behind his ear for a change.

"We were on our way by and thought we'd stop in to visit. Is this a bad time?" Hawkeye lifted a brow at him and the taller blond shook his head.

"Nope, not at all. Cain's sister is visiting; he's upstairs trying to convince his highness to get a hair cut." He stepped back and waved them in. Roy followed quietly; he didn't visit often and was still a bit uncomfortable with this soft, gentle version of Fullmetal. The pretty lady on the couch drew him like a magnet, until he noticed the two year old in her lap. "This is Farah, Cain's sister, and her son, Timothy. Sit, I was just getting coffee." The lanky form made its way to the kitchen, listening to the rumble of polite conversation.

The front door opened and stomping could be heard in the entrance. The blond poked his head out of the kitchen and waved at the slim form shaking water out of his long hair. "Back, huh? Took you long enough." A pale finger flipped him off as a towel was grabbed from near the coat rack and used vigorously. A negligent shrug and the smoker went back to making coffee.

Seconds later, crashing started in the living room. "Who the fuck are you? And what are you two assholes doing here?" Oh shit. Jean ran into Cain at the base of the stairs and they hit the door at the same time.

"Don't!" Both senior officers were in front of the dark haired woman and her child, Riza with her gun drawn and aimed, Roy with his gloves set. Fuery put up his gun and Havoc slid in front of Envy, who was crouched, ready to attack. "Okay, we're all okay. Just put your gun away, please Lieutenant. General, your gloves."

"What is HE doing here?" Both dark-haired men spoke at the same time and glared at each other.

Cain interfered, his soft voice serving to calm the tension. "The General is here to see Ed. Envy is Ed's partner. Farah, I'm sorry, are you alright?" She nodded shakily. "I'm terribly sorry about this. And, Edward won't let you do his hair today. Guess you wasted a trip." He held out his hand and she took it, allowing him to draw her away to the kitchen.

"Well, maybe it would be best for me to head home then. I can come back, it's no problem." Her son clutched her shirt but showed no other signs of wear.

Her brother blushed and looked at the floor. "I am sorry."

A delicate laugh and she kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, no harm done; at least it's interesting." She dressed and shook her umbrella open, waving cheerfully. He waved back, sighing at what was to come.

His shoulders squared; alright, first things first. Edward should be told his partner was home. A quick look up the stairs showed the heavy blond easing his way down, carefully holding the railing. "Edward, what are you doing? I told you to stay upstairs." He hurried up and wrapped an arm around the thick waist. "And you aren't allowed to use the stairs alone."

"But, I thought I heard Envy." Cain sighed. "I did! He's home! ENVY! Get up here!" His support flinched from the yell in his ear and kept a tight grip even when the slim form came hurtling up the steps.

"What, Pest?" Strong arms flung themselves around his neck and the blond leaned on him, letting him hold them up. Cain was dragged in and engulfed too, despite his struggles to free himself. The two men ignored him, content to whisper to each other.

Finally he was free and brushed his clothes into order. "Come on you two. I'm sure the General has a few things to say." Ed blanched and curled more tightly around his captive, who snorted and swung him up into an easy carry to take him downstairs.

They sat on the couch and Ed was carefully covered with a blanket before the brunette flopped down beside him. All six sat in silence, not sure what to say. Havoc finally broke the silence. "Well, ah, Envy, this is Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, Boss' commanding officer and his First Lieutenant. General, Lieutenant, this is Envy, Ed's partner and the other parent to his child." Somehow it sounded so stilted and just odd, he wasn't entirely certain he should have opened his mouth.

"I am aware of who it is, Second Lieutenant." Acid etched Roy's voice. "What I am not aware of, is what that creature is doing here. How long has this been going on?"

The homunculus opened his mouth but a firm hand pressed to his stomach, stopping his retort. The blond head beside him was drawn up and gold eyes met almost black boldly. "That is none of your business. My affairs are my own and do not affect you or my work."

"Damn it, Edward!" A fist hit the coffee table. "It affects us because it affects you! It isn't even human! Why didn't you tell us?"

His brow arched and humor laced the blond's voice. "Because, look at yourself. You're getting upset over something that has no effect on you. We get on well enough and you're pissed 'cause you had nothing to do with it." He leaned against the man sharing the couch with him, nestling his head against his shoulder. "I know you're concerned, we have a history, and no, he isn't human, but we're good. We'll be fine." He smiled teasingly. "You just wanted me to pair with one of those frilly things you kept pushing at me."

Roy smiled reluctantly back. "Those were charming young ladies of excellent background."

"All hand tested, of course?" A loud snort came from both blond officers and their superior glared at them.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, they were. I am insulted to think that you believe I would set you up with anyone of inferior breeding or intellect." His lips twitched and spread into a smile when Ed howled at him, holding his sides. Envy looked back and forth, still tense, but made no move to comment. Dark eyes examined him carefully for a few seconds while the blond wound himself down. "Alright. Despite your phenomenal record of poor judgment, I'm certain you know what you are doing. Jean and Cain don't seem to object, so it must be acceptable living with it." Ed lifted a brow in annoyance. "Him. My apologies."

Riza remained silent, dark blue eyes choosing to watch the couple interact. Ed cuddled furiously, refusing to let go long enough for the taller man to even get a drink. For his part, Envy tolerated the closeness and patted him gently, rubbing his sides when he started to shift uncomfortably. They flowed together, Ed keeping the homunculus calm in the small crowd, chatting about the nursery, fishing for information on Al, discussing his recent works, while his lover finger combed his hair and braided it quickly, made bite-sized bits from the tray Havoc provided, and worked slim fingers over tight shoulders.

The rest of the visit was smooth, even if Roy wouldn't tell Ed where his brother was, or when he was coming back. "When he gets here, Edward."

"But, he's been gone so long. Almost two months, no phone call, no letter. He always calls when he's away. What if something happened to him?" His hands fidgeted, knotting in Envy's hair with worry.

"He's just fine. He doesn't have time to call or write, but he is progressing well with the investigation. I'm sure he'll be back in time." A faint smirk made gold eyes narrow.

"You know. You know when he's coming back and you won't tell me." He tried to get up but was pinned safely to the couch. "You bastard. Riza, make him tell." A pitiful whine but the blond woman was unmoved.

She just shook her head with a small smile. "Now Ed, you know missions are classified until they are archived, after completion. Don't worry, he'll be back soon, I'm sure." The youngest blond pouted but cheered up when the Lieutenant asked to feel the baby move. Soon after, it was time for them to leave and Ed waved from the door, watching Riza drive them away.

Haha, teasing Ed is so much fun. Review, please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own FMA

Warnings: same as first

Chapter 8

"Eat it."

"No. I don't want it." Mismatched arms folded stubbornly.

"Eat the fucking apple, Brat." A heavy hand landed on the table beside the plate of offending fruit. "You said you wanted it, now eat it."

"No." The little nose turned up. "I changed my mind."

Pale skin shifted, changing rapidly as the older man struggled to control his temper. An annoyed sniff from the blond and he cracked. His hand swung towards the upturned nose and Ed's eyes flared at him. The fist stopped, quivering a breath away from contact. They stared at each other and with a final flash of amethyst, Envy was gone, too fast for the blond to follow.

Ed sat at the table and watched the door, waiting. He'd be back soon. Maybe a piece or two of apple wouldn't be so bad.

Havoc dragged himself up the walkway; a full day of work, then Cain had met him at the gates and informed him they needed groceries. He hadn't mentioned they needed EVERYTHING. A little bundle of black and white caught his eye. It was curled on the lawn, under the sprinkler; rocking just a little. "Cain, go inside." A question started but he cut it off. "Now. Check on Ed." The bags were carefully set on the steps and he started across the lawn.

"Go away." Quite the pathetic little voice.

"Nope, can't do that. What are you doing?" It was getting to be fall; the days were cooling quickly and the sprinkler hadn't been used for weeks. The damp bundle rolled over and glared at him. Dark hair was tangled and matted; not the usual controlled mess at all.

"Did a bad thing." He was mumbling. It was so confusing; only the pest could ever make him feel regret for almost hitting something. He almost never hit the runt, but that was because he would be cut off and have to sleep on the couch, not to mention the tantrums, pouting, and random attacking he had to put up with. Sparring landed a few blows, but that hardly counted. And it wasn't his fault he needed the rush from a kill, that brief shock of holding life in his hands and snuffing it out. He'd certainly never regretted it before but now, with the pest… He hadn't even been able to slip away for a while now. The only times he didn't need it was on the rare occasion when the brat let him bite, just enough to get blood. His musings were cut off by the tobacco addict's tense voice.

"What did you do?" Large hands flexed and the taller man shifted a bit.

White moved smoothly to stand, the black strips of cloth doing even less than usual to hide his body. "Why? Will you do something about it?" He grinned cockily, hands on his hips. He'd promised not to hurt the blond, but he could get him riled up a bit.

Blue eyes glittered and the blond stood tall. "What did you do?"

Violet shuffled to the side; he was so unused to admitting he was wrong. "Fought with the Pipsqueak. Almost smacked him one."

Blue narrowed, but the broad shoulders relaxed. "But you didn't." Dark hair shook. "It's ok then, I'm sure Ed isn't mad. I'll tell you what my first C.O. told us; almost doesn't count." A slim brow rose and a mocking smirk started. "The point is that even if you wanted to hit him, and started to, as long as you don't, it doesn't matter." Sober eyes watched him steadily while barely clad feet moved restlessly. "What else?"

Envy's hands flexed uncertainly. "What if I do?"

"I'd suggest you don't. Ed'll take you apart, especially if you do anything to hurt that baby." Jean strode forward to pat the thin shoulder and was snarled at. "Better go back in and get cleaned off. The Boss'll fuss if he sees you all wet like this." A negligent shrug and the homunculus shook violently, removing all signs of water, except for the tips of his hair. He let the blond lead him inside and hovered uncertainly in the door. Ed waved him in and offered a piece of apple while he sucked the one in his mouth. Fruit was nibbled while his free hand brushed the long bangs gently. Forgiveness was good.

1234567890

"Little one, come back."

Cain rolled his eyes and settled the phone against his shoulder so he could continue reading. "Why Envy? What's the matter?" He got at least one call a day, usually three or four, mostly for things the homunculus didn't want to ask Jean for.

"Brat says it hurts." There was fidgeting on the other end of the line. "He's been whining about it for a bit now."

Well, that was a new one. Ed wasn't usually much of a whiner, at least not for any length of time. The file landed on the desk. "What hurts? Where's Jean?"

"How the fuck should I know? And Brat says his stomach and lower back hurt." Envy's voice lowered suddenly. "He's crying." One of the few things that set Envy off was Ed crying. Great.

Slim fingers rubbed behind Fuery's eyes. "Is it hurting all the time or in sets?"

Brief discussion and the officer could faintly hear Ed swearing. "Sets, really fast ones."

"Ok. Go find Jean; yes, he is there. Tell him Ed's having contractions and have him take you to the hospital. I'll call Elsha and meet you there. Don't forget the bag I packed, it's in the closet." The phone slammed down in his ear. Damn anyways. Why did this have to happen when he was at work? He ground his teeth and made the call to Elsha's office.

Roy wandered out of his office in time to hear him on the phone. He watched with interest while his small subordinate gathered his things and started out the door. "Where are you going?"

"Ed's on his way to the hospital; seems like labor started a bit early. Nothing to worry about, he's full term now, so there shouldn't be a problem." He edged closer to the door. "Tell the Lieutenant for me, please." He tried to escape without company.

In vain; Roy was already grabbing his coat and following him, spouting some nonsense about not abandoning his subordinates. Riza caught them in the hall and grabbed her superior by his ear. Cain explained quickly and she waved him off, dragging the taller brunette back to his office.

Traffic was heavy and it took almost an hour to get to the hospital. He asked at the desk and was directed to a room in the maternity ward. He started down the hall and was called back. "Are you Master Sergeant Cain Fuery?" A quick nod and the nurse handed him a note. It was from Elsha's office, informing him there had been an emergency call and she was sending another doctor to take her place.

'Damn.' He continued down the hall and heard them well before he got to the room. "This is your fault." "My fault? How is it my fault, you're the one who was yelling at him." "If you had done a decent job, he wouldn't have been cleaning in the first place." "Shut the fuck up!" The last was obviously Ed and was followed by a low moan.

"Hey, I see you three made it in good time. Jean, Envy, out please. I need to talk to Ed." Violet and blue regarded him but a push from the blond on the bed sent them both out. "Edward, just relax, ok? Elsha can't come, BUT" He placed a hand on the blond's chest and held him down. "But, she called her friend and he's going to help, alright? She wouldn't send anyone who wasn't good, ok, everything is fine. As soon as he gets here, we'll start. Remember what's going to happen?"

A stiff nod and he opened his mouth only to snap it shut when a contraction forced his body rigid. A few harsh pants later, the blond was ready to try again. "They'll give me an IV with an anesthetic in it. A small cut, five to eight inches across, through the top layers of skin and fat. The muscle will be pushed apart, the uterus cut, and the baby led out. They'll take it away to clean up, remove the placenta and uterus if possible, and stitch me up. I can see it when they're done."

Cain smiled at him and squeezed his hand. The blond had demanded every gruesome detail and memorized each one in an effort to relax. "Sounds about right. Who do you want here? You can have two people if you want. Also, did you change your mind about the anesthesia?" A quick shake of the head. He had refused to let them knock him out completely, even when it was explained it would hurt not to.

"No, I want to be awake. Anyone but Envy. I want Al." He sniffled a bit and burrowed in his blanket. "Why didn't he come back?"

A comforting hand ruffled his bangs. "He's doing his best, Ed. He'll be here as soon as he can." Blond nodded but he kept sniffling until the next contraction hit. While he was panting, Cain waved Jean in. "Can you keep Envy out, please? Send Al in when he gets here." A quick nod and the blond retreated, leaving his friend to sooth and calm. Minutes turned into an hour, then two, Ed's contractions coming faster and harder, his cries gaining strength with them. The doctor still hadn't shown up and Ed was getting frantic; the nurse refused to administer any kind of painkiller without a doctor's approval.

Finally, a heavy man with a huge mustache walked in reading a chart. "Hello, I'm Dr. Kief. Let's get you moved and start the operation." A pair of nurses followed him in and they were moved in minutes, the wash up procedures started. While they waited for the anesthesia to kick in, the inner door of the operating room cracked open and a blond head with a long ponytail peeked in.

Cain's shoulders relaxed completely and he reached out a hand. "Al, come in." He was already suited and washed, and came quickly to hold his brother's hand. The brunette slid away from his seat and left, closing the door behind him carefully. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, a blond with short hair was looking at him in confusion. "What are you doing? Is Brother alone?"

"A..Al? What are you doing out here? I, you just, oh shit." He grabbed a new set of clothes and started dressing the slim form. "Get in there." The bewildered blond let him dress him and was shoved through the door.

Another set of brown examined him from beside the bed. The long haired version glared at the short haired one while Ed looked between them, trying to determine which was his brother, pain forgotten for a moment. Two identical voices spoke, "Envy, get out!" Ed's body tensed and arched helplessly. "Brother!" The short blond panted and frowned at them both.

The short haired blond tried to prove his identity first. "I just cut my hair, he didn't know. It's obvious which one of us is real."

Long hair flipped with a snort. "I did not, he's just trying to fool you with nonsense. Remember I skinned my knee and it wouldn't heal? You tried to clean it with Winry's machine disinfectant and there's still a little scar there."

A nurse tried to intervene and was shooed away. "Anyone could know that. Remember the time you broke your arm and we lied to mom? We told her you fell out of a tree by the river so we wouldn't get in trouble for climbing the apple tree." They continued bickering between contractions until Ed finally spoke.

"Envy, please, get out." Both blonds looked at him, neither budging. "Alright, let's have a test." Pain made his grin sharp. "I'll just cut you both and see which one bleeds. That'll do it."

They stared at him in horror and spoke at the same time. "Brother, that's a horrible idea!" "You little shit, I bleed too!" All three froze and stared at each other. Both Als flung their arms out and pointed. "He said it!"

The last little fraying edge of patience disappeared. "I hate you both, get out!" He punctuated it with wild flailing, almost dislodging his IV. The twins were ushered out by a firm nurse.

"Way to go, moron. Now neither of us can be in there." Long hair flipped and the nurse's hand was batted at.

"Me? What about you? What were you doing there? Idiot." The only person in the world other than Ed who brought out Al's catty side.

The cries continued, making the waiting group flinch with each one. Roy and Riza had arrived and sat with Al while Envy paced, plotting to get away. Cain and Jean kept an eye on the homunculus to make sure he didn't sneak off again and Falman and Breda had called so many times the nurses refused to take calls from the military base.

Finally, Cain changed quickly and slipped in, leaving instructions for Jean to watch the door. "No one comes in, nurses, doctors, no one unless I say."

Havoc saluted him with a grin. "Yes, sir!"

"What's taking so long?" He grabbed Ed's flesh hand and squeezed.

The blond panted up at him and whimpered. His voice was harsh and low. "It hurts, why does it hurt? Elsha said it wouldn't hurt." Fuery refrained from pointing out that ED chose to have minimal anesthetic.

Sweat damp bangs were brushed aside. "I know, just hold on for another minute or two, ok?" He turned his attention to the doctor.

"We're waiting for the anesthetic to kick in but it doesn't look like it will any more than it has, and we can't give him more or we might knock him out." A nurse patted sweat away from the large man's forehead. "We may have to go ahead without it."

"Cain? What does that mean?" The blond's voice was thin and scared. Cain rubbed his arm reassuringly. "I want Envy."

"Are you sure? Once he's in here, I'm afraid it'll be hard to get rid of him." A quick nod and he pulled away long enough to go to the door and call for Jean to let Ed's partner in. The door almost hit him when it flew open and a whirl of white appeared at the bedside.

The auto-mail hand immediately gripped a slim white one and a sweet smile appeared. "This is All. Your. Fault." There was a glint of madness and Envy tried to pull away but it was too late. The metal fisted and purple eyes crossed; a low hiss escaped. "Every time it hurts, I'm going to break your hand."

"You damn brat, let go! You got yourself into this, you and your damn alchemy. I tried to stop you, I tried to protect you, but nooooo, you just had to run around and be a hero, didn't you?" They bickered and the incision was made quickly, the clamps applied without notice. Cain stood back and watched them console each other in the only way they really knew how.

All of a sudden, Envy leaned forward and licked his lover's ear. "I want you."

Ed's head whipped to the side and their noses banged together. "You're sick, you know that?" He turned his head back to stare straight ahead and try to ignore the nibbles along the shell of his ear.

"Yeah, but I like it when you scream." His nose twitched but he refrained from mentioning the blood. Brat hated that. He continued nuzzling and they whispered to each other, insults and offers, with the occasional yelp thrown in when a particularly nasty pain occurred.

Muscle was separated and the final cuts made. In minutes, loud cries started. Both new fathers looked over but the doctor had the baby hidden in his hands. Envy let go of Ed's hand and forced it open; the cry was just a bit off and he moved around to see, gripping the large man's arm to keep him from turning away. "Give it to me." A protest started. "Give it to me before I take it." The bundle was passed to him silently and he retreated across the room.

"Envy, what's wrong?" The blond tried to sit up a bit and Cain moved forward to push him down. "What's the matter? Is it alright?" He started to hyperventilate and struggled a bit, Fuery's thin arms pushing against his shoulders.

"Shut up, Edward. Stay still and let them finish." The blond froze; Envy had never used his name before. He lay back and felt the last of the placenta being removed, a pulling sensation as the created womb was removed, then a series of sharp pricks from the stitches.

The loud cries were slowing and growing fainter while Envy held the baby, rocking it and muttering. The red powder trickled from his hand to the little one's mouth and he smiled as a more human form appeared. His back was turned to the room and he did a quick check to ensure it was entirely human looking before handing it over to a nurse. She glanced at him uncertainly and he grinned, teeth pointed enough to let her know not to say a word. A tight swallow and she turned away to clean the wiggling body.

He made his way back over to kiss Ed's forehead. "It's fine. Nothing is wrong." Gold watched him closely, uncertain if he was telling the truth. "It's a girl. What do you want to name it?"

A pleased smile and the bright eyes lit further, distracted by the gender of their child. "A girl? Really?" His lover nodded. "What was your original name?"

He didn't even think, just answered. "Paul James." His shoulders tensed suddenly and he shuddered a bit. Soothing rubbing moved along his arm and gentle kisses pressed to his wrist.

"Can, can we call her Jamie Trisha?" His lover flinched. "Guess not." The blond's shoulders slumped a bit. "What do you want to call her?"

Damn, think quickly. "How, how about Tristan Jamila? Jamila means beautiful, and, and Tristan is kinda like Trisha." He pressed close and rubbed noses, even when Ed's scrunched.

"Amethyst Jamila? We could name her after you." Purple rolled expansively.

"Hell, if we're naming her for people, let's just name her Orlando; means gold." Ed stared at him in horror. He couldn't be serious! His lover laughed and he relaxed.

"I like Maxima." Violet rolled at him. "Fine. Can we use Catherine? It's nice." A quick nod and he grinned up. "How about Catherine Jamila? That's pretty." Envy hummed at him and smiled, nodding agreement.

Gold lit up and he cooed the name to himself before turning his attention to more important things. "When can I see her?"

"I dunno, when they're done I guess." Wiggling made him sigh and go check. He found the nurses whispering over their little one, who was wrapped comfortably in a green hospital blanket. "Hey, you done yet?" The women jumped guiltily and nodded. He scooped the baby into his arms and smiled slowly at them. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you what might happen if I hear anything. This baby is perfect and normal, don't you agree?" They almost crawled over each other to assure him it was a gorgeous, perfect baby.

He just smiled and turned away, heading back to their room; a soft sigh blew long hair out of his eyes. Can't let the brat find out, not yet at least. Give him a few years, maybe he'll accept it then. His shoulders straightened and he strode in to present the little girl to her father.

Ed held her for a whole two seconds before jumping and almost dropping her. "Holy shit! Did you see that?" Fuery leaned in close to see.

"What?" She looked fine to him.

"Her eyes changed! There, they did it again!" Dark brows rose; yeah, those eyes were definitely changing. Blue to brown to green back to blue, then to purple.

Envy huffed and rescued his daughter. "Why are you so surprised? You've been harping at me that it's mine; didn't you expect anything of me to show?"

The blond blushed and fidgeted. "Well, yeah, but not so soon. What else do you think she can do?"

"How should I know? She'll show us when she wants to." Cain was loathe to interrupt their little chat but the masses were getting restless in the waiting room.

"Guys? Do you want to show everyone or not? They're waiting but they can come back tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. Sure, they can come see. Gimme a hand." The blond was arranged comfortably and wrapped in blankets before Catherine was handed to him. He cuddled her and stroked her cheek; a bottle was handed to him and he focused on his new task. Jean peeked in, followed closely by Al. "Hey, you did cut your hair." Envy just smirked at him.

"Wow, she's so pretty." Not really, kinda red and scrunched looking, but Ed preened and looked thrilled, so it was obviously the right thing to say. "What's her name?"

"Catherine Jamila Elric." She started sucking a little and the blond beamed at her.

"Kinda long, isn't it?" Jean's contribution to the conversation had Ed bristling at him.

"It is not, it's perfect." He turned back to feeding. "Just like her." The older blond opened his mouth again but his co-worker grabbed his arm. Ed yawned and the two blonds were chased out so Riza and Roy could visit briefly before bedtime. Envy crawled on the bed and curled around his little family, playing with Ed's bangs and brushing the downy black on the baby's head.

Riza strode right over to admire and touch the little girl while Roy hovered in the door, not quite sure what to do. He hadn't been able to visit Gracia for almost a week after Elysia's birth, and Maes was so infatuated, he wouldn't let anyone hold her other than himself. Which had been just fine at the time but he really had no other experience with babies. Ed waved him in and encouraged him to touch the soft cheek, Envy growling faintly. He kept an eye out for teeth and they retreated as soon as Ed started to yawn again.

"Come here, Cat. Let's sit and watch the Pest sleep." She was scooped up and settled against the slim chest. Ed reached and whined when he couldn't get her back. "Go to sleep, we'll still be here when you wake up." The bottle was appropriated and set on the bedside table while Envy cuddled himself on a chair. Gold eyes slid closed and soft snoring filled the room.

Nearly a week in the hospital and Ed was more than ready to go home. He wasn't bored, really, there were plenty of visitors and Cat was an endless source of entertainment, even when she was asleep, but it smelled funny and the sheer whiteness of the place made him itchy. Envy didn't really help, teasing him constantly about being lazy and keeping the baby out of reach. But, he did handle everything, from diapers to feedings to making certain Ed himself was fed.

Finally, the papers were signed and they were free. Home was so welcome, Ed flopped on the couch and just lay there, admiring his own ceiling for once. His stomach hurt, he was exhausted, supper still needed to be made, but he was HOME, and it was all worthwhile. Cat was dumped on his chest and the pair of them was lifted easily and carried upstairs. "Hey, put me down!" He didn't dare struggle. Light jostling and they were placed on the bed

Envy's dragon form wrapped around them, securing the little girl in a series of coils and folding over Ed's sides and legs, avoiding his stomach. "Sleep." The deep rumble made Cat wave her arms and Ed grinned, giving her a finger to hold. He drifted off quickly, still holding her hand, his other hand tangled in Envy's mane. The homunculus settled in to watch and protect his first little family.

Yay! And that's it, at least for the main story. I'll probably add little pieces as Cat grows, but not another day by day like this one was. Well, ok, it wasn't DAY by day, but close. I'm glad you've made it all the way to the end, and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you ever so much for reviewing, I really do read them, even if I don't reply to every one. I wanted to do more work on this before posting, but finals are here and I'm completely unprepared, so wish me luck! 8 hours from now and I'll be busily failing water microbiology. yay


End file.
